A Different Side of Me
by Ssha
Summary: Bella loves Rachel and has been in a committed relationship with her for five years. She knows she is a lesbian and accepts that, but her girlfriend's brother is convinced otherwise and thinks he can break her. Can he make a straight woman out of her or will he be the one ended up broken?
1. Prologue

****A Different Side of Me****

 **Prologue**

Rachel walked into the apartment they both shared in Brooklyn to see Bella had just gotten home from work as well and had started working on a nice dinner for the two of them. It wasn't just the two of them in the apartment. Their cat, Lucifer, also shared the living space with them, but he remained lucid most of the time, which is why they named him what they did.

"Smells good, Bella." They exchanged a smile and a kiss as Rachel started to help with some of the cooking and dishes that came with it.

"It better taste good, too." Bella joked with her girlfriend and Rachel laughed. When they sat down with their food, Rachel started talking.

"Well, I got a call from my dad today." Bella nodded as she took a bite of her food.

"Yeah, what did he say?" Rachel ate as she casually spoke.

"Well, turns out my sister, Rebecca, is getting married to my little brother's best friend, Embry. They are going to have a traditional Quileute wedding on the beach and everything." Bella simply nodded.

"I'm surprised Beck or your brother didn't call you." Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, well, Rebecca and I aren't exactly on good terms, you know? She was wondering if you would be her maid of honor, though. She doesn't exactly have a lot of friends that are girls and she always liked you a lot." Bella smiled and nodded.

"I would very much enjoy that other than I would have to walk down the aisle with that perv of a brother of yours. I'm sure he hasn't given up on thinking I'm straight pretending to be a lesbian." Rachel laughed a little.

"Yeah, well, Jake will be Jake. I feel a little bad for him though. Him and his girlfriend, Leah, recently broke up and he has been really torn up about it." Bella nodded with a frown.

"He really liked her, didn't he?" Rachel nodded.

"But this isn't about my brother. We need to fly out soon because the wedding is in a few weeks and she going to need her maid of honor. I scheduled a flight for the day after tomorrow." Bella nodded as they finished eating and grabbed their dishes. She started to wash them as Rachel followed her into the kitchen.

"I'll text my boss in a little bit and let her know." She nodded as she pulled out two water bottles from the fridge, setting one on the counter for Bella.

"I've already made plans with my dad. You are going to be staying with my dad. I have to stay behind though. I'm sorry, but I have to be in court every day for this next week or else I would be coming with you." Bella nodded with a sigh.

"Hopefully, you're brother can keep his thoughts to himself." Rachel laughed and hugged Bella.

"Just ignore him."

 **I'm going to be uploading two chapters for this story since the first is just the prologue so everyone can get a feel for it. This is different from most stories I write so I hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **As you can tell, the huge difference is that Bella HATES Jacob. Please let me know what you think of this!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A Different Side of Me**

 **Chapter One**

 **Bella's POV**

I sighed as I walked off the plane, waiting to see who was coming to pick me up. I loved being back in Washington and I loved Rachel's family, except her brother. I mean, he was very handsome and he could be fun to be around, but whenever I was around him, he would make snide comments about how I was just faking being a lesbian. it was weird because he had no problem with Rachel's sexual orientation.

It was mine he had a problem with. He didn't believe that I could possibly be a lesbian. I don't know why he says that, but he has always said that about me.

I started to date Rachel when I was just eighteen and I had meet her whole family right before that. I thought Jacob Black was very handsome and sweet when we first met, but I had only been in one relationship with a man and after that I swung towards women. I never told anyone what happened to me. Not even Rachel knew what happened between me and Edward Cullen that changed me. She always asked, but I always averted it. After a while, she gave up and left it alone.

I saw him standing there, waiting for him, with a sweet smile on his face. His white teeth shined bring and i felt my heart sputter.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" He walked over and took my bag from me.

"Is there a problem with me giving you a ride to my dad's house? I mean, you are my sister's girlfriend." I could see the anger flicker in his eyes about him referring to me as that, but it was instantly gone, replaced with his happy smile.

"Other than the fact that anytime we are alone that you always hound me, no, there is no problem, Jacob." He rolled his eyes slowly before we started to stroll towards the escalator.

"Would it kill you to call me Jake for once? I'm not your boss." I giggled a little and smiled at him.

"Fine, Jake. Is that better?" He chuckled as we rode down to the first floor.

"Much. If you were actually confident, it wouldn't bother you that i don't believe you are a full-on lesbian. Rachel just thinks its funny, but you hate it." I rolled my eyes. Now, he starts.

"Jake, it's annoying. It's every five minutes you bring it up." He rolled his eyes as we walked out to his black Mustang and climbed in. He threw my bag in the backseat and smirked as he climbed in the driver's seat.

"You are just going to have to get used to it, Bells. I'm not going to stop anytime soon." I saw the wheels turning in his head as he started the car and drove off. "Actually, I'll make a deal with you about that." I turned to him to give him my full attention.

"What is it?" He smirked and started to propose his deal.

"I will stop mentioning it and keep my thoughts about it to myself if you will prove to me that you are completely a lesbian." I raised my eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes at me. "Spend some time with me. Hang out, do some fun stuff, and if you end up feeling nothing, i will leave you alone forever about it. Deal?" I sighed and thought about it. It would get him to leave me alone and i know Rachel would be happy if me and her brother could be friends and this would be the only way for that to happen.

"Fine, deal. You have to start leaving me alone about it now though." He nodded as he sped down the highway.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone about it." Then, something came to my mind and i looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you get out of it?" He smirked as he reached his hand over and placed it on my knee. He leaned over and put his mouth to my ear.

"What do you think i get out of it if you fail?" I gasped from his seductive tone as he continued. "I get you and i get to show you what it is like to be with a real man, Bells." I felt his tongue run across my ear and i pushed him away.

"Ew! You are so gross, Jacob!" he chuckled before i wiped my ear off with my sleeve. "You are so disgusting! If you think i would ever-" He cut me off and rolled his eyes quickly.

"Come on, Bells. If you are so confident that you couldn't possible get feelings for me, i will just lose anyways. It's just one small bet. What harm can it do?" He was right. He was going to lose because i could never get feelings for him.

"Fine, but dont you dare do that again. That was gross!" He chuckled as he nodded turning on the radio.

"Alright, Bells. We will stop talking about yours and my sister's relationship and I won't tease your ear. Let's just get you to my dad's house so you can unpack and relax." He nodded and we didnt say anything else to each other.

I had missed it here. It was always so peaceful. It was always quiet in small town Forks and everyone was always so nice to each other. No fights between random strangers or people cutting each other off in traffic.

I had always dreamed about coming back one day to stay, but then i reminded myself of why i left in the first place.

I wouldn't think of that though. I couldn't let anyone know what happened. It would forever remain my secret.

Soon, he pulled into the driveway of the old barn-style house and I smiled at it. It had been at least a year since i had been here. It used to be my sanctuary growing up, where i went to escape my troubles.

"Billy hasn't changed a single thing, has he?" Jake shook his head as he smirked at me and we climbed out of the car. He walked around the car to me and chuckled.

"My dad doesn't really do changes, Bells. You should know that. I mean, you have been hanging around here as long as I can remember." I smirked and giggled as he closed the car door behind me. "Come inside, Bells. I need to help my dad out of bed and then I'll bring your bags in." I was shocked by how gracious he was being with me. I wasn't used to it from guys, let alone Jacob Black

"Thanks, Jake." He smirked and unlocked the front door, holding it open for me. I walked in and saw everything was still the same as always. Jake closed the door and walked down the hall, opening and closing a door. I stood there a few minutes before Jake was rolling Billy out in his wheelchair.

Billy was paralyzed from the waist down in a drunk-driving accident a few years ago, but he was still lively.

"Bella, you're here!" He exclaimed happily as Jake rolled him to sit next to the couch before Jake smirked at me.

"I'm gonna get bring in her bags." He moved past me and I sat on the couch next to Billy.

"Rachel would have come with me, but she has court things to handle before she can." He nodded, smiling.

"I'm glad you're here. It has been too long, Bella. Jacob may not tell you, but he was really excited when I told him you were flying out." I thought that was a little strange, but didn't say anything about it.

"I'm glad to be here, Billy. How have you been?" He shrugged and started into a long tale about fishing with my dad and his friend, Harry, while Jake walked in, carrying my bags to a back room.

"You're dad really misses you. I heard your mom and her husband moved back to town. I'm sure you can't wait to see them." Definitely not.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll probably go and see my dad tomorrow." He nodded as Jake came back and winked at me. Only God knows what that is about.

"Well, I will leave you to relax. I'm going over to the Clearwater's and I'll be back later." I nodded and he looked to Jake. "You behave yourself." He put up his hands in defense as Billy rolled himself out the door and I stood up.

"Which one is my room?" Jake walked me down the hall to the last room and I walked in. He quickly followed and closed the door, confusing me. "What are you doing?" He gave me a mischievous smirk and walked over to me.

"Well, we do have a little bet on our hands, Bells. How can I prove to you that your not complete gay if I don't kiss you or get time alone with you?" I scowled as he moved closer and I backed away, hitting the wall.

"Don't even think about it. What makes you think I would cheat on Rachel with you?" He smirked as he blocked me against the wall between his prominent biceps.

"Well, kissing isn't really cheating, Bells. In my book, sex is the only thing that counts as cheating. My sister never needs to know what happens between us unless you decide you want her to know." My breathing became heavy as he moved his hand up and down my hip.

"Don't touch me, Jake." He smirked as his other hand moved to my cheek, caressing it.

"Who's gonna stop me? You definitely don't look like you are." I gulped as his head lowered towards mine.

"If you kiss me, I will bite your tongue off, I swear." He chuckled as he pressed his body to mine and I felt the stiffness between his legs pressed into my stomach. I gasped.

"I'm willing to take that chance, but I bet anything you won't." He pressed his mouth to mine and pushed his hands against my ass, holding my body to his. My arms stayed at my side as I forced my mouth to stay shut.

Rachel, Rachel, Rachel… I continued to repeat her name over and over in my head to try and forget how warm his lips were any how strong his hands were.

My sister never needs to know… I remembered his words and I felt my resolve caving. No matter how hard my lips were, he continued to try and work against them. Soon, he growled and I lost it. I moved my mouth with his and my arms went around his neck as we stumbled towards the bed a little. His strong hands squeezed my ass as he moved us back to the wall, moaning into my mouth.

"Thatagirl." He whispered and pushed his tongue into my mouth, battling with mine. He lifted me up and my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. I felt the sting of his hand slapping my ass as he sat me on the desk next to us and rubbed his strong hands down my thighs before pulling his lips back. I let out a deep breath as he stopped kissing me and I looked up into his dark eyes. They were heavy with lust and desire. "How was that?" He asked and I groaned.

"You're sister is a much better kisser." I lied and he chuckled darkly.

"Then why are you breathing so hard?" His hand moved up my thigh and rubbed between my legs, making me gasp in surprise. "I can tell you liked it. You are so warm and wet." He was right.

"That doesn't make me straight, Jake." He nodded and bit his lip as he rubbed a little harder against my underwear under my short skirt. I moaned as little and felt like I was losing control of myself with him.

"You know, I can do things better in the bedroom. Let me take these off and I can show you." I felt his lips against my neck as I moaned, feeling his fingers playing with my underwear.

"What makes you think I would want you to?" He chuckled and nipped at my neckline as I gasped.

"I know you better than you think. You want me and you know it. If you actually didn't want it, you would push me away. Even if you don't want my dick, you want me to please you." I moaned as he picked me up and laid me on the bed, moving over me. His lips pressed against mine as I let out a louder moan and he gripped onto my panties, pulling them down my legs. He released the kiss and sat up, taking my panties off my legs. I watched as he moved down to bed and threw my legs on his shoulders, moaning, while he looked between my legs. "I'm going to enjoy this." I moaned as he bent down and rubbed his tongue along my folds, making me arch from the pleasure. He nipped at my lips as he ran his tongue along my slit.

"Oh, god." I moaned as I gripped onto his hair, feeling him chuckle against my core.

"You like that, don't you?" I nodded as I felt his tongue move inside of me, teasing my clit. I gasped and scratched his scalp, arching heavily

"Oh, fuck!" I moaned while he pulled my lips apart, digging in. I was trying so hard to hold out my climax, but he was working so well and so hard for it. I squinted and screamed out as I released my juices deep into his mouth. He moaned as he drank it up and continued to lick at me.

"Mmm, so tasty. I want more." He spoke as he dug back in and my sensitivity made it even more pleasurable. When I got sensitive, Rachel would stop, but Jake knew somehow that it made everything so much more pleasurable.

"Oh, my god." I gripped my hair as he grabbed my ass, using it to hold me to his face. I could feel his tongue in my throat and I felt like I was seconds from exploding everywhere. "Oh, Jesus! How are you doing that?" He chuckled and nipped at my nub, sending me over the edge again. I felt my entire body tense as my second orgasm hit and I screamed out as the pleasure rocked through.

"I'm not stopping for a while." He said and I caught myself wondering why I hadn't pushed him away yet.

It just felt too amazing to stop him.

 **Please let me know what you think of this!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A Different Side of Me**

 **Chapter Two**

I smiled as I saw Rebecca run at me and pull me into her arms.

"Bella!" I giggled as she released the hug. Jake had brought me to the beach for a huge party going on and I found it to be strange that I knew everyone here.

"Hey, Beck. How are you?" She released the hug and smiled at me.

"This is my fiancé, Embry." She motioned to the man next to her and I smiled. I gave him a smile and hug.

"It's nice to meet you, Embry. I've heard a lot of good things." He nodded and winked at me.

"Bella is Rachel's girlfriend and my maid of honor." Embry chuckled and rubbed the back of his head as he looked between Jake and me.

"From the looks of it, it looks like she might soon be sibling hopping." I gasped and looked to Jake who smirked at me.

"I wish, dude." Jake replied and Embry laughed while Rebecca winked at me, knowingly. She couldn't possibly know what happened between me and Jake, could she? His face between my legs was still fresh in my mind from yesterday, but I couldn't let that enter my mind.

"What is this party all about? I thought your engagement party isn't for a week?" I asked and Rebecca shook her head.

"Bell, this party isn't for us. It's for you. Everyone is here to see you." I gasped and looked around. There was a table of food and drinks and a deejay booth set up with a real deejay working it. I smiled and hugged Rebecca again.

"Thank you. This is amazing. Thanks for setting this up." She shook her head and smiled at me.

"I had no part in this, Bell. This was all my brothers handiwork." I gasped and looked to Jake who smiled at me.

"You did all this?" He shrugged his shoulder as he walked towards the drinks and I was in shock. Maybe he wasn't completely vile.

I watched as Embry shortly followed behind Jake and Rebecca moved to me.

"You know, my brother was really happy when he heard you were coming with or without Rachel. He was so glad he would get to see you. He doesn't get like that about many people. He really has eyes for you." I rolled my eyes as Jake looked to me, winking, before sipping at his drink.

"Beck, there is nothing going on between me and your brother." She giggled.

"I never said there was." I saw the knowing look in her eyes. Uh-oh!

"Rebecca," I started, but she stopped me.

"Look, I love both my brother and my sister, but you are like another sister to me, Bell. I'm not going to be mad at you if you choose one over the other and neither will either of them. We were all brought up with one simple saying. 'The heart wants what the heart wants.'" I rolled my eyes as I groaned.

"Trust me, Rebecca. I don't have feelings for Jake. He has the stupid idea that I can't possibly be a lesbian and wants to prove otherwise, however the hell he plans to do that." Rebecca laughed and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, you're not a lesbian." I looked to her with my eyes wide.

"Oh god. Not you, too!" She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Bell, even a blind person can see how you look at my brother. You may not have romantic feelings for him, but you definitely have a strong physical attraction. Even though he's my brother, I can say this. There is nothing wrong with being attracted to Jake. He's hot!" I giggled and she continued. "A lesbian can't be physically attracted to a man, okay? There is a difference from being gay for someone and being gay, period. I know you love my sister, but you two are straight girls that just happen to love each other like any lesbian couple would.

"You can lie to yourself all you want. My brother is the only one with the balls to say anything because we respect your decision, but I'm with him on this. You are not a lesbian just because you love my sister." I nodded in agreement. Maybe she was right.

The only woman I had ever dated was Rachel, after all, but she was also my best friend. I had never been away from her for this long in my whole life.

"Fine, maybe I'm not, but I'm not going to fall for your brother, okay? I made this stupid bet with him and I'm not going to lose it." She narrowed her eyes a little.

"What bet?" She asked and I giggled.

"If I can prove to him that I'm a lesbian, he will leave me alone about how he thinks I'm not one. If I can't prove it to him, he gets...me." Her eyes widened and she smirked.

"Wow. My brother has a way of always getting his way. No matter what you choose, you are my friend and I will always love you like a sister." I smiled as Jake walked over, handing me a beer.

"Rebecca-" she cut me off before I got to say anything else on the subject.

"Don't, Bell. I know what you're going to say and I have to side with my brother on this one." Jake raised his eyebrow at her as I took a sip of the beer and realized it was the reservations moonshine. It was stronger than any alcohol I had ever tasted. Just a few sips could get anyone drunk.

"Side with me on what?" I rolled my eyes as I cross my arms at her.

"How she can't be a lesbian." Jake laughed and I punched his shoulder.

"You Black's are crazy except Rachel. She would actually side with me on this." Rebecca rolled her eyes as Jake laughed again.

"Please! Rachel would agree with me at least. There is a difference between being a lesbian and being gay for a specific person. She is my twin, remember? I caught her too many time to count gawking at different guys. She is definitely a straight girl with lesbian tendencies. She only swings that way for you, Bella, and you only swing that way for her. Trust me, if any guy got to be alone with you long enough, you would probably fuck him." I gasped as Jake chuckled.

"Beck!" They both laughed out loud and she shrugged.

"It's the truth. Not that anyone would really blame you. You have been swinging the lesbian way for five years, Bella. You can't seriously tell me you haven't looked at one guy and had the thought cross your mind about how he would be in bed?" I shook my head, lying through my teeth. I had thought about it, but only about the man standing next to me. I felt his hand grab my ass, but I didn't say anything. I was starting to feel a little buzzed and it felt nice to have him grabbing me like that.

"Not a single guy." Rebecca rolled her eyes and walked away.

"You are such a liar." Jake whispered in my ear as he squeezed my ass cheek. "I know you were thinking about it yesterday when I was eating your sweet pussy." I looked into his eyes and shook my head.

"No, I wasn't." I lied and he chuckled.

"You are a terrible liar. You bite the inside of your cheek when you lie and I think you might just bite through your cheek." I covered my cheek and he chuckled before squeezing my ass. "Tell me the truth, Bells." I turned to him and scowled at him.

"You can't make me." He chuckled before pulling me against his body. My hands instantly went to his chest and I felt his breath across my face as I looked into his eyes.

"Wanna bet? I have a nasty habit of being able to get my way by any means necessary. I know you wanted me to fuck you. Just say it and I won't embarrass you in front of all these people by kissing you and eating out your pussy." I gasped and gulped. I definitely didn't want him to do that. Especially, not in front of all of these people.

"Fine, I thought about it for a second. Happy now?" He roughly slapped my butt while he smirked at me.

"You're not being completely honest with me. I'm not going to fuck your brains out until our bet has come to an end so tell me. How bad did you want me to get my dick wet inside your tight pussy?" I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I spoke the honest truth.

"I was so turned on I wanted you to fuck me with your cock so hard and deep." He growled in my ear as he kissed my temple.

"That's my girl. That wasn't so hard, was it?" I scowled at him before his lips pressed against mine, holding my face to his. I was shocked that he would do that with so many people watching us, including his sister. "I'm not going to stop until you kiss me. Really kiss me." I knew he was being honest and I gripped his hair in my hands, holding his face to mine as his arms moved around my waist.

I heard the gasps as people watched Jake push his tongue into my mouth, leaning me against the side of his car.

He was such a great kisser that I was getting lost in his kisses.

I moaned as he lifted me up and sat me on his hood, moving between my legs. I had no will to stop him from kissing and touching me. His hands moved up my thighs and gripped onto my hips while his tongue danced with mine.

"God, I want to fuck you so bad, right here." He squeezed my hips and I moaned as I pulled his face closer, pushing my hips against his. I couldn't stop myself. I needed to feel him against me.

He chuckled as his mouth moved to my neck. I gripped to him while he sucked and bit at my neck.

"That definitely doesn't sound like a lesbian being forced to do this." He thrusted his hips against mine and I felt the stiff pole between his legs, making me gasp.

"Shut the fuck up," I whispered as everyone stopped watching us and I felt him playing with the rim of my panties.

"I want to fuck the shit out of you." He groaned as I scratched the back of his neck and he slapped my ass, making me moan. "I want my cock so deep in that pussy, teasing that clit of yours so good." I moaned at the image his words gave me and I pulled his mouth back to mine.

"Oh, my." He chuckled as he pulled back, holding my hands in his. I was severely disappointed. I could have kept going like that for hours and I would have. "Why did you stop?" He chuckled as he intertwined his fingers with mine.

"If I kept going, I would have ended up breaking my promise. I'm not going to fuck you until you say it to me." My eyes widened.

"Say what?" He chuckled.

"That you're not a lesbian. Once you admit it, my dick is yours." He placed his hand on my cheek as he smirked at me. It wasn't his normal smile, though. There was something different in his eyes. I think it looked like love, but I could have been mistaken.

"So…" We turned our head and he dropped his hand as we heard Rebecca's voice while she walked back over to us. "I might be mistaken, but that looked a lot like a straight Bella making out with my brother." I rolled my eyes as I got a hold of myself. He had gotten me so wound up by doing barely anything.

"You're both crazy. I'm a lesbian. I just tend to have a few straight tendencies." Jake chuckled as he helped me down off his car and Rebecca joined in.

"Funny, Bell. Don't worry. I won't tell Rachel what I just saw." I rolled my eyes as she walked off and I turned back to Jake.

"I wish you would admit it already. It would be so much easier if I could throw you in the back of my car and have my way with you." He smirked playfully and I gulped.

"You aren't going to hear me say anything like that, Jake." He rolled his eyes as the deejay, my old friend, Tyler, came over the loudspeaker.

"Alright, everyone. I think we all are glad to have our old friend, Bella Swan, back here for now." I rolled my eyes and waved at everyone who cheered. I chugged my moonshine all down and knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Everyone had spread out and a lot of people had gone home. It was getting late, but Jake and I were sitting in the sand, still drinking. I was very drunk and I could tell he was buzzed.

"This moonshine is really good." I said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, it is. Was this party fun?" I nodded happily as I sipped a little more of my drink.

"Fuck, yes! It was so nice to get to see all of my old friends. Thanks for fixing this all up. I really appreciate it." I turned to him and grabbed his hand, shocking him. "I mean it." He nodded as we played our fingers together.

"You know, I heard from some people that you have actually dated a guy before." I nodded as I bit my lip. I adjusted myself in the sand and sat on my knees, facing him.

"Yup. One guy. He was a piece of shit!" I laughed out and saw the worry on his face. "He was a liar and a scoundrel. Edward Cullen was the worst mistake I ever made and the reason I started to date girls." He looked amazed by my honesty and kept a low voice as he talked to me.

"What did he do?" I hummed a little to myself as I gulped down the last of my moonshine.

"Well, we didn't date for too long. He told me that he was Catholic and waiting for marriage and some other stupid bullshit so we never did anything. One day, I came home from school and he hadn't been in school and I found him fucking my mom in my bed." His eyes widened as I still played with his fingers.

"Your ex-boyfriend had sex with your mom in your room?" I nodded as I moved over him, straddling his waist.

"Yup and then my mom married him. Right after that, Rachel and I moved to New York." He nodded and placed his hands on my hips.

"That's terrible, Bells. I'm sorry you had to go through that." I nodded and gently kissed his lips.

"I never told anyone about that," I whispered and his arms went around my waist, holding me close to him. I moaned into his mouth as he laid back in the sand and I moved with him, cupping his face in my hands. "I'm very drunk right now." He chuckled and sat up, me still attached to him in every way possible.

"Maybe we should be talking instead of this then." I shook my head as I released the kiss, looking him in the eye.

"I don't want to talk. I want you." I pressed my mouth back to his and started to rotate my hips against his, receiving a moan.

"Fuck, Bells." I giggled as I forced him to lay down and worked at his obvious erection through our clothes. "You're so good at that." I nodded as he gripped onto my hips looking around. Everyone left the beach and it was just the two of us. "You sure you want to do this here?" I nodded as I moaned.

"You were the one who got me all drunk and horny and now you're complaining?" He shook his head and moaned.

"I'm not complaining. Oh, fuck. I'm gonna fuck you like crazy if you keep that up." I moaned and rubbed my breast, him watching the whole way. "Oh, Jesus. You want me that bad?" I nodded and he sat back up. "Suck my dick?" I nodded and pressed my mouth to him.

"That's good enough for me." He groaned and started to undo his pants. I moved back and took over for him. I pulled his jeans down his hips and his amazing package was revealed to me. Honestly, I had never seen a guy's privates before. Edward and I had never done anything and since then it was me and Rachel.

He looked pretty impressive though.

I stared up at him as I grabbed his shaft, stroking him, before pulling him into my mouth. I moved my mouth up and down, twirling my tongue around him and sucking as I pulled my mouth up him. He moaned loudly.

"Oh, fuck, Bells. Mmm, just like that. Suck my dick like that." He continued to look around to make sure no one came back to the beach and put his hand on the back of my head, guiding my head up and down his shaft. I pulled him out and stroked him heavily.

"Mmm, you taste good, Jake." I pulled him back in my mouth and he gasped, grabbing my hair. He thrusted into my mouth, going past my throat. I started to gag and he continued in on my mouth.

"Feels so fucking good, baby. Can I cum in your mouth?" I nodded as I watched his eyes and I saw the lust grow and grow until his eyes widened, a loud moan escaping his mouth. "Oh, god. I'm there. I'm gonna cum." Next thing I knew, I felt the sweet, salty liquid fill my mouth and I moaned. He released my hair and I continued to suck on him, taking all of his salty climax into my mouth. I released his dick and swallowed it all.

He moaned as he watched this and I felt a drop on my lip and licked it off.

"You taste really good." I smirked at him and he groaned, pulling up his pants.

"Jesus, Bells. That was amazing." I smiled and he stood up, pulling me with him. His mouth crashed to mine and I held his lips to mine.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, we were back at the house and we stumbled towards the hall, laughing. He pinned me to the wall and moved his mouth hungrily against mine.

"I want that pussy." He whispered as he opened the bedroom door and closed it behind us. I pulled him back to me, kissing him passionately.

"You want to fuck my pussy, Jake?" He nodded and ripped off my underwear from between my legs.

"I don't care what the fuck I said, tonight, you are mine. All of you. Every last inch of your body." I moaned as his mouth move to my neck, biting the skin.

"Oh, Jake. All of my body is yours." My legs were no longer under my body as he wrapped them around his waist and grounded himself into me. I moaned as he ripped open my shirt, revealing my naked breasts, and his mouth attached to my breast, making me moan loudly. "Oh, fuck, Jake." He threw me on the bed and crawled up it, kissing me.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good. You won't ever want to fuck anyone else." I moaned as I tugged at his shirt, throwing it to the floor.

"You are getting a little cocky." He chuckled as he sat back and pulled off my skirt and I pushed down his pants. I shrieked as he grabbed me by my hips and yanked me towards him. I giggled as he moved over me, chuckling.

"You will understand in a minute. What are you laughing about?" I giggled again before kissing him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Honestly, I had no idea why I was laughing, but I decided to tease him. He forced my hips against his, pressing his erection against me. I moaned as I looked into his eyes, grinding myself against him. "I want your cock, Jake." He growled as he pressed me into the bed, kissing me passionately.

"I want your pussy, Bells." I moaned as his lips moved to my neck and he rubbed my hips roughly. He was turning me on even more with every touch and every kiss. My hormones were going crazy.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Take my pussy, Jake." He growled and spread my legs farther, slamming his hips into mine. I moaned out in a scream with an impact like I was being hit by a car. I arched my chest forward as he shattered my cherry where it was, groaning.

"Jesus, Bells. You're cherry was still there." I nodded as he rubbed my hips and I groaned.

"Yup. That happens when you don't actually use a dildo." I hissed as he stilled his hips, looking worried at me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded as the pain subsided and I rolled my hips against his, moaning. He felt amazing after the initial penetration and he moaned. "You ready?" I nodded as I squeezed my breast.

"I want it, Jake, and I want you to give it to me." His eyes darkened with lust and pressed my hips to the bed, thrusting hard into me. I had never known that penetration could be so pleasurable.

He continued to thrust hard into me, causing my body to move with his thrusts.

"Jake! Oh, fuck!" I moaned as I clutched to his back and arched into him with each thrust. I was basking in the amazing feelings he was giving me. I felt him hit the back of my walls over and over and over again, growling, as he stared into my eyes.

"That tight pussy is so good. I might just keep going all night." I screamed out a moan as I scratched at his back, my eyes widening. I had never felt anything as amazing as him working us both towards our climaxes.

"Oh, God! Jake, don't stop!" He growled and pressed his mouth to mine, holding one of my legs to his hip before taking me at a different angle. He started to hit my g-spot over and over again, making me crazy. "Jake, I can't take it! Stop!" He shook his head and pounded into me from that angle.

"You will take it." I pressed my hands against his chest to try and push him back, but it was no use. I looked to where our bodies had joined and saw something that shocked me. My juices were squirting out of me onto his abs. He looked and chuckled as he slammed harder into me. "You're squirting. Oh, fuck." I scratched at my chest from the non-stop orgasm he was giving me and I screamed out as he flipped me over, entering me from behind. I buried my face into the sheets as I screamed and he pounded into me, yanking my hips violently to his. "I'm gonna cum all in that pussy of yours." I reached behind me and scratched at his thigh as he continued in on me.

"Oh, fuck, Jake! JACOB!" I screamed out as both of our orgasms hit and he stopped moving, allowing his climax to mix with mine.

"Yeah, baby. That was fucking amazing. I want to fuck you some more, but I'm all empty." I giggled as I attempted to catch my breathing and he pulled himself out of me. I moaned as he laid down and I turned on my side. I looked at him as he pulled me to him and wrapped us in the blanket. "Oh, fuck. That was unbelievable." I giggled as I rested my head on his chest.

"I've never had sex like that." He chuckled as he rubbed my back.

"I bet." I giggled as we both went silent and soon I was asleep.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Isn't it just awful what Renee and Edward did to Bella? I bet you didn't expect my Jake to be so understanding of Bella's heartache, but you will see why he is in the next chapter. Please, leave lots of nice reviews! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

A Different Side of Me

 **Chapter Three**

I groaned from the pounding in my head as I clutched my pillow. After a moment, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bells, wake up." I groaned and covered my face.

"Five more minutes, Jake." I sighed and then a realization hit me. I was completely naked and I had just spoken to Jake. I gasped and sat up, immediately regretting it. My head was in terrible pain and I hissed.

"Whoa. Relax, Bells. That hangover must be a killer." I held the blanket to my chest as I slowly opened my eyes, seeing Jake next to me in the bed under the blanket.

"What the fuck happened last night?" He chuckled as he gently rubbed my back.

"You drank a lot. What do you remember?" I shook my head.

"I remember getting to the party and that's it. God, I wish I didn't drink that much." He nodded as I squinted. "Man, my head's killing me. What the hell happened last night?" He chuckled as he rubbed my back some more.

"Well, we talked to my sister a bunch, we danced, you sang beautifully if I might add." I blushed a little from his admiration of my singing. "And you sucked my dick and-" I cut him off and gagged.

"Oh, god! Please, tell me I didn't do that!" He laughed and pulled me into his side, nuzzling my neck.

"You did very well, too. Don't be a prude. You enjoyed yourself." I scowled at him and ran to the bathroom, grabbing the mouthwash. I quickly took some in my mouth and swooshed it around. "Come on, Bells. It's not that bad." He walked to the bathroom and I'm glad he had the decency to put on his boxers.

"Not that bad?" I spit out the mouthwash and glared at him. "I'm dating your sister and you think it's not that bad that I sucked your dick. Oh, my god. That's so disgusting." I put some more mouthwash in my mouth as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Just admit it. There is nothing wrong with you giving me a blow job. I ate your pussy and you had no problem with that. Suddenly, you have a problem and have to bring Rachel into the mix?" I rolled my eyes and spit out the mouthwash, rinsing my mouth out with the water from the faucet.

"Because you need to come to grips with the fact that I'm dating your sister. What do you think is going to happen, Jake? That in a week when Rachel gets here that I'm going to dump her and throw myself into your arms and confess my undying love for you?" I rolled my eyes as I swished more water around my mouth.

"Bella, I'm not expecting you to fall for me. I want you to stop denying what everyone else knows?" He walked into the bathroom and stood behind me as I spit out the water. "You are not gay and everyone can see it." I rolled my eyes and turned to him, covering my chest.

"Just give it up. It doesn't matter whether I am or not, I'm with Rachel and I'm going to stay with Rachel because I love her. It doesn't matter if I'm gay for her or just gay period." He pressed my body against the sink and I gasped. "What are you doing?" He chuckled and grabbed my hand, placing it over my heart. I felt it pounding like crazy.

"Can you feel how fast your heart is going? How hard it is working right now? That right there is all the proof I need that while you might not like me, but you have a very strong physical attraction for me. If you were 100% gay, your heart wouldn't be racing like that. When you let your walls down and finally admit it to yourself and everyone else, I will stop messing with you about it." I gulped as he stared into my eyes. I saw a softness appear in them and it reflected the look I saw in a lot of guys eyes when they looked at their girlfriends or wives.

Jacob had feelings for me and that's why he was doing this. I couldn't exactly blame him. You can't control how your heart feels.

I let out a heavy sigh and went to his room.

"We are supposed to be meeting Rebecca in town for her food tasting for the wedding." He came out and both of us got dressed.

Soon, we were in his car and headed to the bakery. We got out of the car at the bakery and walked in, meeting Embry and Rebecca. Jake went to Embry and Rebecca ran to me.

"So, how was your night? You and my brother seemed to be getting all hot and heavy at the party. Man, you couldn't keep your hands off each other." What? I looked to Jake and he was talking and laughing with Embry.

"I completely blacked out last night. I just woke up this morning naked in a bed with your brother and had no idea how I got there." Rebecca gasped and then laughed.

"Oh, my god. I told myself last night that I would be surprised if you didn't end up in bed with him." Something sparked in her mind as I looked at Jake and he smirked at me, winking. "Oh, my god. We stopped by the Clearwater's this morning and you won't believe what we found out. Leah is pregnant!" She obviously said louder than intended and Jake gasped, walking over.

"What did you say, Rebecca?" She gulped and looked away.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that, Jake." His eyes narrowed and he stormed out the front door, anger rolling off him. I gasped from the tension rolling off him.

"What the hell," I whispered and walked out after him, seeing him pacing. "What is the big deal, Jake?" He looked to me with anger rolling off of him. "Are you seriously pissed off that your ex-girlfriend is pregnant?" He scowled.

"Just shut up, Bella." I scowled back at him.

"You are being stupid and ridiculous, Jake. That is definitely not a big deal. Sure, it can be stressful, but there is no reason for you to be an ass to me or about that situation." I heard a light growl from him and he stormed off down the street. I huffed in frustration and walked back in over to Rebecca who looked sad.

"I don't understand him sometimes. What does he have to be so mad about? So what? He knocked her up. Big deal." Rebecca sighed and pulled me off to the side.

"Bella, he didn't get her pregnant. Jake had a birth control procedure done to him when he turned 18 that keeps him from being able to get someone pregnant. He had some type of device surgically implanted into his balls and it stops him from impregnating anyone." I gasped and thought about it.

"But that means…" I trailed off and she nodded.

"Jake wasn't the one who got Leah pregnant and they broke up like a week and a half ago. Leah cheated on him, Bella. They broke up because he walked in on her with someone else." I gasped and felt sadness fill me.

"Oh, my god. I feel so terrible now. I need to go talk to him." She nodded.

"Come back when you guys are done. We will be here." I nodded before running out the door. I checked to see if his car was still there and it was. I looked around and saw him a little further down the street, sitting on the bench. I walked over and sat next to him, seeing his upset state.

"Jake?" I gently placed my hand on his back and he glanced up at me then stared back at his hands.

"Please, just go away if you came to bitch at me some more." I sighed and continued to rub his back.

"Rebecca told me about your implant. I'm sorry. I automatically assumed the baby had to be yours." He chuckled a little before sitting back, leaning against the back of the bench.

"Yeah, most people in your position would." I nodded and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You can talk to me, Jake. I've been through something sort of similar." He chortled again..

"Yeah, you told me last night. You told me about your mom and your ex. I guess that trumps this." I sighed and grabbed his hand, holding it between both of mine.

"Then, you know I've been through the same sort of problem. Just talk to me." He lifted his head and sighed, sorrow covering his features.

"It's just...it was bad enough knowing what she had done behind my back, but there is going to be a person now, who will be the walking, talking proof of how she betrayed me." I nodded and moved closer to him.

"Yours definitely trumps my tragedy, Jake. I can easily ignore and avoid my mom and her husband. You live on the reservation. This isn't going to be easy to get away from." Tears filled his eyes. I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Talking about it isn't exactly making me feel better." We stared into each other's eyes.

"It never does. I'm here and I know how it feels to have someone betray you like that. Sometimes, having someone to be there for you is all you really need." In that very moment as he gazed into my eyes with his deep, mahogany orbs, I started to sense a growing passion in my heart for him. We both shared the same heartache. We both put up a good front, but he was just as damaged as I was. "Jake," He suddenly tugged me into his arms, hugging me closely.

"Thank you." He whispered softly, affectionately as I nuzzled into his neck.

"You're welcome, Jake. I'm here whenever you need me." I softly kissed his neck, feeling him stiffen a little. "It's okay." I felt his tears drop gently on my neck, like rain, and I wanted to end his pain. His body unclenched and his head burrowed into my shoulder.

No one deserved to have to go through this.

He withdrew his face from my neck and pressed his full, tender lips to mine. I gripped my hand in his hair as he sweetly kissed me and I returned it.

Soon, we stopped and he seemed to go back to his cheery self. I grabbed his hand, held it in mine as we trod back to the bakery. He appeared shocked by how tightly I held on. What did I think, that he would slip away?

We entered the bakery and Rebecca looked to us, shock covering her face. I'm sure she saw the new way I ogled at him and how his mood had lifted. In front of the happy couple, a plate of medium sized cubes of cake with frosting perched too perfectly for the potentially awkward scene about to ensue.

"Are you trying to decide on a wedding cake?" I asked. Jake smirked at me and I blushed in response.

"Embry and I like all them. We can't decide." Jake chortled at her.

"Why don't you try one? He released my hand instantly for her request, disheartening me, before snatching a pink one one with chocolate frosting. "Try this one." I nodded and he extended it to me as I wrapped my mouth around the piece of cake, taking in the tip of his finger, before moving back up straight. I covered my mouth, groaning at the sweet strawberry cake with milky cocoa glaze that saturated my taste buds.

"Oh, my god. That is delicious." I giggled and he wiped a small piece of cake and frosting off my lip, putting it in his mouth. He moaned as well and shook his head in agreement.

"She's right. The strawberry one is yummy." We continued that way through all of the different flavors, but eventually went back to that first one.

"They are all amazing, but the strawberry is definitely the best. What do you think, Jake?" I asked and he took my hand again, smirking down at me.

"I completely agree. You should go with the strawberry." They both smiled and looked to me knowingly.

"The strawberry it is, but I think we should also have a small cake for those who have any sensitives. What do you guys think?" Rebecca looked at us and we nodded.

"You should go with the white cake for that one, Rebecca. It's just my opinion though. It's your wedding, after all." She nodded with a smile.

"Alright. I'll put in the order." Embry kissed Rebecca's cheek before walking over to the baker.

"Bell, I just remembered something. Jill recently opened her bar in town. We should definitely go tonight. It's not often you actually come to town." I giggled a little.

"Fine, but I won't be drinking too much this time. I'd actually like to remember my time back here." I looked to Jake and he smirked at me.

"I'll be your designated driver, Bells." I blushed from the look in his eyes as Rebecca giggled.

"Well, Embry and I will finish up here. You guys enjoy your day and meet us at Jill's around 8." I nodded and Jake and I walked out of the bakery.

Jake parked at the beach and walked around the car, opening my door for me. I got out and grabbed his hand as we walked towards the surf, taking off our socks and shoes. We strolled through the sand, watching the waves. At this time of day, the beach was always empty and it was great for alone time.

"Thank for earlier, Bells." I nodded and smiled up at him.

"I wish I had someone to be there for me after what happened." He nodded and frowned.

"You have plenty of people in your life that would have been. Why didn't you tell anyone? You told me last night that I was the only one you told." I nodded as I leaned my cheek against his arm.

"I was going to talk to Rachel about it, but I didn't want her to look at me with pity. She has asked me so many times over the years what happened, but I always change the subject. People who haven't been through it don't really understand. They take pity on you and feel bad for you, but there is no understanding." He nodded as he smirked at me.

"Yeah, I only told Rebecca. Leah cheated on me with one of my close friends." I gasped and stopped walking, him stopping as well. He turned to me as I frowned.

"One of your friends?" He nodded and took my other hand in his other one.

"Yeah, we were close until then. His name is Sam Uley. It was like a double knife to the chest." I nodded and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Looks like we both suffer from the double knife, don't we?" He chuckled and nodded, pulling me into his chest.

"Yeah, I guess." He smiled at me as he sighed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I hadn't realized I had been looking at him any certain way.

"Like what?" I rubbed his cheek and he smirked at me, rubbing my back.

"Like you are genuinely enjoying my company." I giggled a little.

"Because I am." He smirked before pressing his mouth against mine. My arms went around his neck as he continued to kiss me, holding me close. Soon, we were on the ground, his body covering mine. "Jake," I whispered his name and he groaned, continuing his sweet assault on my mouth.

"Bells," he whispered back before pulling his lips back. "That's strange." I narrowed my eyes a little as I stroked his cheek.

"What's strange?" He smiled down at me as I felt a blush cover my features.

"You're not fighting me when I kiss you." I giggled and pressed my lips back to his, moaning.

"Shut up and kiss me." He moved between my legs and continued in on my lips, moving his lovingly against mine. I moaned as he moved his lips to my neck, rubbing his hand down my side.

"Bells." He moaned my name before I turned my head to the side, breathing heavily from my arousal, and I opened my eyes. I saw a couple walking down the beach and realized it was Edward and my mother.

I gasped and looked down at Jake.

"Stop, Jake. We need to get out of here now." He moved back and looked to me confused.

"Why?" I looked back to them and I knew it was too late. The already saw me.

"That couple is my mom and her husband." He gasped and looked, seeing the older woman and man our age starting to jog towards us. Jake stood up and helped me up, holding me to him.

I could tell he knew it hurt to see them and he wanted to protect me.

"Bella!" They made it to us and I wanted to cry from seeing the two who wronged me worse than anyone else. My mother tried to get to me, but Jake put a distance between us. "Honey, I've been trying to call you, but you never answer the phone." My mom said as Edward moved next to her, taking her hand. He knew this hurt to see.

"You know why I don't answer the phone, Mom. Just go away and leave me alone." Her eyes narrowed in confusion which I knew was fake. She had to know.

"Don't talk to your mother like that, Bella." Edward spoke and I scowled.

"You don't talk to me period. I'm here to spend some time with Jake and I suggest you both leave me alone." My mom looked hurt and Edward scowled.

"Stop being so self-centered. Your mother missed you and wanted to see you." I rolled my eyes as I looked to my mother.

"You lost me and my respect when you fucked him and then married him. You're not my mom. You're my egg donor." I released myself from Jake as I held myself together for this confrontation.

"Bella, honey, I don't understand. Please, just talk to me and we can fix this." I shook my head and Edward stepped forward, anger in his eyes.

"Listen to your mother. You are being a self-centered little shit like you always have been." I scowled and crossed my arms at him.

"You are the one who put this wedge between us. If I had never met you, who knows? Maybe me and my mom would still be close, but we aren't. You betrayed my trust and so did she." My mom's eyes widened, but I ignored it.

"Please, you are the one who brought that on yourself. So what? You walked in on me and your mom having sex. Put on your big girl panties, already!" I widened my eyes.

"How the hell did I bring this on myself? I didn't fuck anyone! I didn't even fuck you!" Jake placed his hand on my back for comfort and it helped.

"Come on! Everyone knew you were fucking someone at the Black house every day. You were there all the time when you weren't at school!" I gasped and Edward looked back at Jake. "You should keep your distance from this one. She fucks everything that moves." I felt my heart break from him saying that and Jake moved past me, decking Edward. I gasped along with my mom, both of us covering our mouths.

"Don't talk about her like that." Jake spoke with warning and my mom and I backed away as Edward stood up and punched Jake.

"Who the fuck are you to come to her defense?" They continued to punch at each other for a minute.

Jake quickly grabbed Edward by the neck, pinning him to the ground.

"I'm her girlfriend's brother, douchebag." Edward quickly grabbed a big rock and hit Jake upside the head. I ran to Jake and saw the blood coming from his head.

"Go away before I call the cops!" I yelled at Edward as I placed my hand on Jake's chest. "Jake, are you okay?" He groaned, placing his hand on his head.

"Yeah. I was doing pretty well until he hit me with that rock." I helped him stand up and walked him to the house. I sat him on the couch and fetched the first aid kit and a wash cloth. I sat next to him on the couch and grabbed the alcohol out of the kit, pouring some on the wash cloth.

"What were you doing, Jake?" He turned to me and I wiped the blood from his cheek. He smirked at me as he hissed while I moved the washcloth over his wound from the rock. "Edward is ex-military. He could have killed you if he wanted to." He chuckled and smiled at me.

"I couldn't let him get away with talking about you like that." I pulled the wash cloth back from his face as I searched his eyes.

"I don't want you getting beaten up for me, Jake." He chuckled as he placed his hand on my thigh.

"I wouldn't change what I did, Bells. You are too amazing to let someone talk about you like that." I put away the wash cloth and grabbed a small bandage, placing it over his wound.

"Jake, I'm not amazing." He placed his hand on my cheek and smiled at me.

"Yes, you are. In my opinion, Bells, you are perfect." I pressed my mouth to his and he pulled me closer.

"Oh, Jake." I moaned into his mouth as we continued to kiss. Before I realized it, Jake lifted me up in his arms and carried me to his room, laying me in his bed. He crawled over me and I moaned as our lips reattached to each other. He held me to him as I continued to moan.

"You're so beautiful." I moaned as he kissed my neck, rubbing my hip.

"Jake, I want you." He gasped and propped himself over me, lust filling his eyes.

"You do? You want me to…" He motioned between our bodies and I bit my lip, nodding.

"I-" I was cut off by the knocking on his bedroom door. He turned his head while calling out.

"What?" I rubbed his neck as we waited for a reply.

"Jake, it's me." I heard a female voice and he looked shocked.

"Who is it, Jake?" I whispered to him and he looked to me, gulping. I sat up as he got out of bed, walking to the door. I was confused and he opened the door. I saw a young Quileute woman who was our age.

"What do you want, Leah?" I was shocked. This was Leah, his ex-girlfriend.

"Can we talk?" He sighed and I stood up, walking over to Jake.

"I, um, will, um, leave you two to talk." Jake didn't say anything as I moved past him and went to my room which was right next to his. As soon as I sat down on the bed, I could hear the conversation.

"Jake, we need to talk." I heard Leah and listened in.

"There is nothing to talk about, Leah. Just leave." I rolled my eyes as I pulled out my laptop and looked through my work documents on my computer.

"Jake, I was an idiot, okay? I had some time to think and I want to be with you. I'm pregnant and we can figure this all out together." I huffed as I listened. I would lose all respect for him if he got back with her. I felt a little territorial over him, but I had no reason to.

"Yes, you are an idiot, Leah! You should have thought of that before you fucked Sam behind my back. I know you, Leah. You are only here because he dumped your ass when he found out you were pregnant. You and that kid are not my responsibility." I cheered on the inside for Jake.

"I'm pregnant with your child, Jake. The fucking device you have doesn't work." I rolled my eyes and decided to look it up.

"Bullshit. It sterilizes my sperm before they come out." I found a site with people reviewing it and no one else had problems with it.

"Condoms work the same way and they don't work all the time either." I huffed a little as I sat my laptop off to the side, laying down.

"That is not my kid, Leah, and you can't push it off on me. Just get out and leave me alone." I heard her groan and I smiled until she spoke.

"What, are you trying to fuck your sister's girlfriend now? That's definitely new for you. I didn't know you had a thing for dykes." I wanted to bust in there and defend myself, but Jake beat me to the punch.

"Fuck you, Leah. I'm not fucking Bella and, even if I was, it would be none of your fucking business because we aren't together anymore. I didn't whore myself out while we were together which you obviously did so don't talk shit about Bella, period. She is my friend and she fucking understands what you have put me through. Get out of this fucking house before I throw you out on your ass." I heard her feet scurry out and I giggled to myself before standing up.

 _Take that bitch,_ I thought to myself as I opened my door and saw Jake's was wide open. I walked over and poked my head in. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"You need to stop making a habit of defending me, Jake. I can stick up for myself." I joked and he chuckled, laying back on the bed. I strolled over and sat next to him, placing my hand on his knee. "Thanks for sticking up for me. These walls are paper thin." He nodded and sat up, placing his arm around my waist.

"She just knows how to get under my skin. It's what she has always been good at." I nodded and turned to him.

"It's okay, Jake. She's gone and I'm here." He smirked and pulled me to him, hugging me. I smiled as I nuzzled against his chest. "It's okay." He sighed and I felt him sniffing my hair.

"I'm glad you're here, Bells." His statement warmed my heart and made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

I knew exactly what was happening to me even though I had never felt it like this before. There had never been a specific moment all the other times when this had happened to me, but this time, it was a significant moment. It was when Jake let his guard down and let me see the pain behind the smile he always had.

I was falling for him hard and fast.

"Jake," I whispered his name and continued to hold him for a long time. Soon, we laid in the bed and I just let him hold me. I laid my head on his chest and he continued to stroke my back.

"You know what?" He asked and I looked up at him.

"What?" He chuckled and I knew he was feeling better.

"I just realized that I have no idea what you do for a living in New York." I giggled and smiled at him.

"I work in mechanics and robotics. Basically, I am given a huge amount of money to create something and I make it." He turned towards me, smirking.

"Really? Like what?" I giggled and sat up.

"Come on. I'll show you. I couldn't exactly fly across the country for three weeks without bringing my work with me." He nodded and we got out of bed, walking to my room. I pulled out my small suitcase that I had to bring my work with me in. I set it on the bed and flipped it open. His eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked and I nodded, looking at my model hovercraft.

"My boss asked me to create a vehicle for daily use that would fly." Jake chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Your boss wanted you to make a flying car?" I nodded and sighed.

"I have only been successful on a model scale. I am having a hard time with a full sized one. They only hover for a second and then crash to the ground." He nodded and smirked at me.

"Wow, this is amazing, Bells." I smiled back at him.

"Thanks, but I haven't been successful yet. There is something missing to make it work that I haven't figured out yet." He nodded and placed his hand on my back.

"You will figure it out. I have faith in you." I blushed as I looked back down at my model.

"I think I have the code broken, but I need to get back to the lab before I can test it out." He nodded as his arms slowly wrapped around my waist.

"What would you need to test it out?" I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"A car and a couple of tools." He nodded and chuckled.

"Use mine." I gasped and looked at him, shocked.

"Are you nuts?" He laughed. "I have not been successful yet and, if I'm not successful this time, your car would be totaled." He shrugged his shoulders and kissed my forehead gently.

"I have faith in you. You should have a little faith in yourself. Plus, if you succeed, I'll be the first person to own a flying car." I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him.

"Fine, but you're crazy to bet with your car like that." He chuckled and pulled me into his arms, sweetly kissing my lips. I felt my heart soar as he held me close and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his growl vibrate through my lips as he released it, smirking at me.

"You thought I was also crazy to say you weren't a lesbian, either, but now you are letting me kiss you without fighting back." I felt the blush cover my face and he pressed his mouth back to mine, hungrily stealing my kisses. He moved the suitcase off to the side and laid me in the bed, moving over me, before continuing to kiss me. "And if I am remembering correctly, you also asked me to fuck you." I moaned as his mouth moved to my neck and my hands into his hair.

"Oh, God." I felt him start to thrust his hips at mine and he gripped at my hip. "I want you so bad." He growled into my neck as he pulled my hip to his. His dominating nature was so very sexy and arousing to me.

"You want me? Huh, baby? How bad do you want it?" He rolled his hips against mine, rubbing himself against me. I arched into him as I scratched at the back of his neck.

"I want you so bad. I want you to fuck me so good that I never want anything else, but your dick, Jake." He growled loudly.

"Oh, fuck, Bells." He propped himself over me and his eyes were dark with his lust for me. "I never thought I would hear something like that come out of your cute little mouth." His pressed his lips briefly to mine before groaning. "I made you a promise. I'm not gonna get my dick wet until you tell me you're not a lesbian. Once you do, I'm gonna fuck you ten ways from Sunday. I have wanted your body for so long and I want to put my cock inside of that tight pussy of yours." I moaned as I raked my nails down his chest.

I wasn't ready to say it yet. Not quite yet. I had a lot of thinking to do before I said it. I had two people I had fallen for. There was this amazing, sweet yet cocky and sexy man in front of me, but there was also Rachel, my sweet girlfriend who only ever wanted me to be happy.

I had to make a choice before I said it. Once I said it, it couldn't be taken back so I had to be sure of my choice beyond a reasonable doubt.

"Are you ready to say it?" He ran his hand up my body, squeezing my breast, and I moaned out.

"No." He groaned and rubbed himself between my legs, making me even more aroused.

"Are you sure? I want you to ride my dick so bad right now." I moaned from the image that put in my head and moaned again.

"Oh, my god." He chuckled into my ear before taking my earlobe between his moist lips and started to suck. I gripped onto his hair as I arched into him. "I want it so bad. I'm not going to say it so please break that fucking rule." He growled and moved his hand up my shirt, squeezing my side.

"You want it that bad, huh?" I nodded as he released my earlobe and pressed his mouth to mine.

"I'm so fucking wet for you." I moaned into his mouth as he released my lips, looking into my eyes with his orbs full of lust.

"I'm not going to break that rule, but I will eat the shit out of your pussy if you suck my dick while I'm doing it." He moved his mouth back to my neck as he undid my pants and I wiggled under him. I would do whatever he asked as long as he got rid of this tension I had built up inside of me.

"Yes, I will." He growled and sat back on his knees as I sat up, both of us panting heavily. He worked at undoing his pants and then we heard the front door open.

I realized that we never closed my door and I gasped. I jumped and ran to the door, closing it. I turned and leaned against it, Jake instantly pressing up against me. He pushed my pants down my legs along with my underwear before pressing his lips to mine. I moaned as he pushed down his pants and kicked them to the side before he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I clutched my hands in his hair as I felt his cock pressed against my own sex and I moaned.

"That fucking pussy of yours feels so good on my dick. I need your pussy on my dick, baby. I might just break that rule." I moaned as his lips moved to my neck and his hands went to my ass.

"Oh, god, yes, please." He pushed his length inside of my slick walls and we both moaned out. "Oh, god. You feel so good." He growled as his lips attached to my neck hungrily and I scratched along his scalp while he pressed my body back into the door. He pulled out a little and thrusted back deep inside me, making me moan loudly.

"You are so tight." I moaned and pressed my mouth back to his, receiving his tongue, before a knock on the door. We froze, hoping it wasn't Billy.

Of everyone in La Push, Billy was the one we were absolutely sure would tell Rachel if he caught me and Jake doing something that anyone would classify as cheating.

"Who is it?" I asked in the steadiest voice I could summon which sounded like I had a sore throat.

"Bell, open up. It's me. Embry and I are here to take you and Jake to the bar." Jake and I let out a sigh of relief and I felt him soften inside of me.

"Give me a minute." Jake let me down as he pulled himself out of me and both of us moaned.

"Next time we do that, we need to find somewhere that we won't be interrupted so easily." He whispered as he gently kissed my forehead and I nodded.

"Definitely." His hands rubbed across my hips gently as I rubbed his shirt covered chest. "I was afraid that was Billy." He chuckled before giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. That kiss made my heart flutter.

"Me, too. He would have my balls if he knew what we were just doing." I nodded with a giggle as I pulled back, going to my suitcase.

"Put back on your pants." I was getting aroused just from seeing him half naked and I hoped he couldn't tell. He chuckled as I grabbed a skirt and a spaghetti strap shirt before throwing them on along with some underwear. I turned to him and he pulled me into his arms, kissing me gently. I placed my hands on his chest as I smiled against his lips and he released the kiss.

"Next time, we won't be getting interrupted like that." I giggled and nodded as I opened the door, Rebecca looking shocked to see me and Jake in my room.

"Let's go. I really need a drink." I giggled and he winked at me as we walked out of the house.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I was amazed by the bar. It had a bull-riding station, a jukebox, a bunch of pool tables, and the bar had stripper poles on it that were a little confusing. There weren't any strippers or dancers around which is why it was confusing.

We sat at the bar and had some drinks before Jake and Embry went to the jukebox. Rebecca moved close to me.

"So, do you want to tell me what you and my brother were doing when I got to the house?" I giggled as I sipped at my beer.

"To be blunt, you cock-blocked him." Her eyes widened and she laughed.

"Oh, my god! You were about to have sex?" I shrugged a little as I looked over at Jake, seeing him smirking at me.

"Actually, we were in the middle of it. Leah stopped us from doing it before that." Her eyes widened and completely turned to me.

"Wait. Leah came to the house?" I nodded as I turned to her.

"Yeah, I really wanted to beat the shit out of her. She was trying to convince him to take her back and, when I overheard it, I thought that if he took her back that he would lose all respect I have for him, but he kicked her out of the house." Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"You know, normally, my brother probably would have taken her back, but I know my brother too well. He has his eyes on you as I know you do for him." I widened my eyes and felt myself blush.

"What makes you think I have eyes for Jake?" She giggled.

"Come on, Bell. I see the way you look at him and how you react to him. It's not an infatuation. It's more like magnets. He moves back and you move forward and vice versa. There's only one word for that, Bella." I raised an eyebrow for her to continue and she giggled. "Bella, even if you won't admit it, you have fallen for my brother. You hang on his every word, you kiss him, and grab his hand even when he isn't asking for it. I've seen the way you look at him. It's the way I look at Embry and I know he feels the same way for you." I gulped and nodded, making sure that Jake and Embry weren't on their way back yet.

"You are right, Beck." She shrieked a little. "I have feelings for him, but I'm not going to tell him until I'm sure what I'm going to do. I'm still with your sister and I do love her. I have a choice to make before I get his hopes up." She nodded and gave me a sweet smile before taking my hand.

"Bella, I completely understand. I don't know what I would do in your position, either. I mean, if you choose Rachel, Jake's going to be heartbroken if you tell him how you feel. If you choose Jake, Rachel will feel a little betrayal and also be heartbroken. Let me ask you something that may make your choice a little easier to decide on." I nodded, feeling sad about how she put it.

"Go ahead."

"Why do you have feelings about my brother?" She asked and I gulped.

"Because he has this tough exterior like I do just so no one will know that he is just as damaged as I am, but under it all, he is just this sweet, amazing person who never deserved to have his heart broken the way Leah broke his." She smiled and nodded.

"Why do you love my sister?" That one caught me by surprise and I was tongue-tied.

"Well-you see- I don't know. Rachel is my best friend in the world and she has been there for me through everything. I can't exactly say why I feel the way I do about her." She nodded and smiled.

"In my opinion, as an outside force who is unbiased, I think from what you have told me that you are going to choose my brother in the end. Do you know why?" I shook my head as I took another sip of my beer. "Because you can't tell me why you love my sister. I can honestly let you I love how goofy and sweet Embry is and we both have so much in common. You and Rachel are polar opposites when you and my brother seem to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle." I blushed as I bit my lip.

"I guess you're right, but I need time to figure that out for myself." She nodded and the boys came back, Jake sitting next to me. He quickly pulled me out of my seat and to him, kissing me passionately. I moaned as I held him to me before he pulled back. "What was that for?" I giggled as he chuckled.

"Some poor guy over there was going to come over here and ask to buy you a drink. I am just saving both of you the embarrassment." I giggled and nodded as he kissed me again.

We got more drinks and I got more drunk than I hoped to.

Someone turned on another song and I couldn't help myself, but to get up on the bar and dance to it. It was my favorite song.

Jake seemed to enjoy my dancing as everyone in the bar cheered. Once the song was over, he helped me down from the bar, sliding my ass down his body. He quickly pressed his hard on into my ass and I moaned, feeling his hands grip hard onto my hips.

"Jake," I whispered his name as Embry and Rebecca looked at us shocked. He moved his lips to my neck.

"That was so fucking hot, Bells." I moaned at him whispering that to me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He moved back from me and I fixed my skirt before taking a seat in his lap. His arms went around my waist as I leaned against him.

"Jake, what happened to your face?" Rebecca asked as she saw the bandage on his temple and I giggled.

"He got in a fist fight with my ex." She gasped and slammed her beer on the bar.

"He got in a fight with Edward? Why?" Jake chuckled as he sipped at his beer.

"Because he's a dick." I blushed as I held his arms closer. "He tried to call her a whore so I punched him." Rebecca's eyes widened.

"Why did he call you a whore? That's bullshit!" Rebecca seemed angry about it and I hugged Jake's arms tighter to me.

"Because he was such a dumbass that he thought I was fucking someone over at your house while I was dating him. He was the one who cheated on me!" Her eyes widened.

"What? Edward cheated on you?" I took a sip of my beer. Jake had given me the courage to finally say it out loud to someone other than him.

"With my mom in my fucking room." Embry spit his beer across the room before coughing.

"Holy shit!" He yelled before slamming down his beer. "Are you serious? That is some fucked up shit!" I nodded as Jake kissed my neck gently.

"And that is why I stopped dating guys. He tried to say that he thought I was cheating on him with someone at the Black house and that was why he fucked my mom and then married her." Rebecca put her hands up in the air.

"Wait a minute! Edward is the piece of shit step-dad of yours?" I nodded and she got a disgusted look on her face. "That is just disgusting. No wonder you started dating girls. If I had ever seen that shit, I would have done the same thing." I nodded as Jake continued to kiss my neck. "But, I think Jake plans to change that." I widened my eyes as he stopped kissing my neck. "Come on, Jake! Don't give me that look! Everyone can see how you feel about Bella! No one blames you. She's fucking hot! I can say that because I'm completely straight." Embry looked at her shocked as I blushed, rubbing my hand along Jake's leg. I heard his groan as his mouth stayed by my ear.

"Rebecca, leave him alone." I said softly as his hands rubbed my hips.

"How about this? I am putting down a hundred bucks that you end up leaving Rachel for my brother by the wedding." She slammed a hundred dollar bill on the bar and I gasped.

"Are you serious?" She nodded with a smirk.

"Come on! Someone has to wager against me or there is no point!" I rolled my eyes and pulled a hundred dollar bill out of my pocket. I placed it on top of hers.

"This is ridiculous, Beck." She shrugged and smiled at me.

"It's rigged. I'm gonna win." I rolled my eyes as I took another sip of my beer.

I woke up early and decided to go for a walk on the beach to think. I was seriously conflicted when it came to Jake and my feelings.

As the days came and gone, I found myself wanting to be around him more and more and eager for him to be kissing and loving on me. I wanted to spend all of my time with him.

I finally realized that I had fallen hard for him, but I was confused and it made me want to cry.

There was only one person I knew I could talk to. I picked up my phone and called her, sniffling.

"Hey, Bella!" Rachel answered, enthusiasm in her voice and I wiped away my tears.

"Hey, Rachel. How is everything going?" I asked and she giggled.

"It's great! We actually won the case which I never thought was possible. The earliest flight I could get out there won't arrive until right before the engagement party." I nodded as I bit my lip, sniffling.

"I'm sure she won't mind you getting there late." I knew she could hear the sadness in my voice.

"Bella, what's wrong? Has Jake been fucking with you?" I sniffled and shook my head.

"Jake has been great, actually. I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed. I just needed to hear your voice." She chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad. I will see you when I get to the engagement party. I have to go, though. I just got to the office and they are going to be presenting the next case before I'm allowed to leave." I nodded and we said our goodbyes as I saw Jake walking down the beach, sitting next to me.

"Who were you talking to, Bells?" He asked as he took my hand and I sighed.

"I was talking to your sister," I said honestly as he nodded.

"I didn't think Rebecca would be up right now." I shook my head as I huffed.

"Not that sister. I was talking to Rachel." He nodded and I caught a hint of sadness in his eyes when I scouted close to him, his arm moving around my waist. "Sometimes, I just need to talk to my best friend." He nodded and kissed my temple.

"How is she?" I shrugged a little.

"She sounded very happy, but she's not going to get here until the middle of the engagement party. Hopefully, that doesn't upset Rebecca too much." He chuckled a little as he leaned his head against mine, both of us watching the waves crash against the shore.

"I don't think Rebecca is going to be too upset. She is just glad that you are there." I nodded as I cuddled into his side, sighing. "Are you okay? You seem upset about something." I shrugged a little.

"I'm not upset, more confused than anything." He nodded and looked down at me, curiosity in his eyes.

"You can talk to me, Bells. You've been there for me so I'm here for you. What has you confused?" I took a deep breath and said it out loud.

"You." His eyes narrowed as I could see his confusion.

"How have I made you confused?" I shook my head.

"You didn't, but you are a part of it. I'm not sure exactly how to put it to words, Jake. I couldn't even say it to Rachel. How could I possible find the words to say it to you?" He chuckled and laid back in the sand, taking me with him.

"Now, you are talking in riddle. Let me guess and see if that helps you say it." I nodded as I straddled his waist and he chuckled. "I know it has to do with me and it has something to do with you. Does it also involve Rebecca or Rachel?" I nodded and giggled.

"Just Rachel. Rebecca would make it weird." He chuckled as he stroked my hip.

"Okay. It concerns me, you, and Rachel, but Rebecca being involved would only make it weird." I nodded as he sat up, his face less than a breath away. I gasped as his hands rubbed down my back. "Does it have anything to do with this?" He asked as he pressed his mouth to mine and my arms locked around his neck, holding his mouth to mine. I moaned and nodded as he flipped us over, propping himself over me. "It has to do with me kissing you. So I'm guessing you are having a hard time figuring out how to tell Rachel about what we have been up to this past week?" He removed his lips from mine and I moaned. I bit my lip as I shook my head.

"You're not too far off, but you aren't quite there. I'm not worried about telling Rachel about us." He smirked a little as he rubbed his hand along my hip.

"So you are planning to tell her about this?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet. It all depends on what happens when she gets here." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You aren't making sense at all. Just spit it out. What has you so confused?" I took a deep breath as I propped myself up on my elbows, my lips right in front of his. I stared deep into his eyes as I stroked his cheek.

"Here goes nothing." I took a deep breath as his eyes soften, sighing. "I have feelings for you." His eyes widened as he stared back into mine. "They are very strong and I know they are just complicating things. I swore I wouldn't tell you this until I wasn't confused anymore, but I-I-I…" I trailed off when I couldn't figure out what to say. He quickly pressed his lips to mine and I pulled him close to me as we both moaned.

He didn't say anything to what I had said. He only kissed me, but that couldn't be a bad thing, right? It did leave me with this uncertainty in my stomach when he left to go to work.

Soon, I found myself at Rebecca and Embry's house and I was sitting on the couch with Rebecca.

"Bell, are you okay?" She handed me a cup of coffee and I smiled at her before taking a sip.

,

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I think I'm losing my mind. I'm sorry I came by so early, but I didn't know where else to go." She nodded and grabbed my hand.

"What is it?" I took a deep breath.

"I told Jake that I have feelings for him." She nodded with admiration in her eyes. "I wanted to wait to tell him once I'm not confused about where this leaves everything but I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I haven't had feelings for a guy since I was in high school and I had no idea how he was going to react." She nodded as she sighed.

"What did he say?" I huffed as I sat down the coffee cup.

"He didn't say anything. He just looked at me for a minute and then kissed me. I wanted him to say something, say anything. Call me a whore, an idiot, say he has feelings for me, but he didn't say anything! Now, I'm even more confused. I mean, now he knows how I feel, but that could just make everything that much worse. What if I choose Rachel and he ends up hating me and Rachel for the rest of his life because I gave him that false hope? What if I choose him and Rachel hates me forever? I don't think I could handle either of those." She giggled and shook her head.

"Bella, we have known each other since we were in diapers. Jake loves you." My eyes widened at what she said.

"What?" She rolled her eyes.

"Bella, he has had his eyes on you since middle school. Rachel and I saw it and we were just waiting for one of you to make a move on each other. We both saw how you looked at him." I was shocked.

"I didn't look at Jake any specific way." She rolled her eyes.

"Bell, don't kid yourself. You were always ogling him. Both of you had the hots for each other and I remember one day me and Rachel were talking about it. I told her that we needed to find a way to push you two together and she said 'I want them to be happy, but I'm not going to play favoritism for my best friend to date my brother. She need to find her own way.' I couldn't exactly argue with her, but you did. You found your own way to Jake and he finally got out of his shy phase to where he could win your heart." I felt my heart sputter as I remembered back in high school, before I started dating Edward, Rachel had made sure I knew Jake had feelings for me.

"Oh my god." She giggled as I picked back up my coffee.

My decision had been made in that moment.

"Okay, I know what I'm going to do." She smiled and jumped up and down in her seat.

"Don't tell me. I want to be as surprised as everyone else." I nodded as we finished our coffee.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I looked at myself in the mirror as I took a deep breath. This was it. I was going to make sure everyone knew my decision tonight, at the engagement party. It was being held at the Council's Hall. That was where all major reservation events were held and this was no different.

I had my hair down in loose curls and I wore a nice black cocktail dress that went halfway down my thighs with my nice black heels. I picked up my black clutch and walked the short distance since Jake and Billy had already left.

I wanted to be a little late, but not as late as Rachel would be.

I walked in and the hall was made up really pretty. There were a bunch of dinner tables surround a large socializing area and dance floor. There was also a deejay and a microphone stand in front of the deejay booth.

I took a deep breath as everyone's eyes fell on me and I walked down the steps, smiling to myself. I caught Jake looking at me with a dumbfounded look on his face and Rebecca stood next to him with a huge grin on her face.

I strolled through the crowd and heard a bunch of whispers, but I ignored them as I approached Jake. Since Billy was in the group, I didn't kiss him or grab his hand.

"Hubba Hubba, Bella! You look amazing." I blushed with a little shrug at what Rebecca had said.

"Thanks." She put her hands up.

"You look gorgeous!" She exclaimed and I giggled as one of Jake's friends I recognized as Quil walked up, nervously obvious.

"Hey, Bella. You look really hot." I laughed as Jake wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Leave her alone, Quil." Jake spoke sternly and I felt my heart flutter from the jealousy radiating from him. Rebecca look at the door and gasped before speaking.

"My sister is here." Jake dropped his arm, but I took his hand, smiling innocently at him. He smirked back at me as I turned, seeing Rachel wearing one of her suit skirts and dress shirts.

I didn't feel the same way as I usually did from seeing her, but I missed her so much. I smiled and walked over, hugging her.

"God, Bella. I missed you." I giggled and released the hug.

"I missed you, too." I looked back at the group and saw Jake frowning as he looked at us. "I need to talk to you in private." I said as I looked back at her and she nodded.

"Let me just say hi to my siblings and we can go talk." I nodded and we walked back over to the group. "Rebecca." She walked over and hugged her sister.

They both said they weren't close anymore, but their hug said otherwise. They definitely missed each other.

"I'm glad you could make it, Rach. Better late than never, right?" Rebecca joked and Rachel laughed.

"I would have come with Bella, but work was so crazy." She nodded and looked to Jake, smirking. "I hope you have been behaving yourself." She joked before hugging him and I felt awkward.

He had definitely not been behaving the way she thought.

"It's good to see you, sis. You should come home more often." Rachel nodded as they released their hug.

"I know. I've been trying to convince Bella for us to move back, but she hasn't been willing to budge. She loves New York too much." They looked to me and I shrugged as Jake and I exchanged a glance. He had a lot of questions in his eyes that I would be glad to answer once I talked to Rachel.

"Rachel?" She looked to me and sighed.

"Sorry, but Bella seems to have something she wants to talk to me about. I don't know why she doesn't feel comfortable talking in front of you guys. Who knows what this is about?" I scowled at her and crossed my arms at her. What was with her? She was suddenly acting like a bitch.

"Rach, be nice, alright?" Jake said before I watched him walk over to the table with beers and wines. I was glad he was still defending me even though I never asked for it. It reminded me of how much of a great guy he was.

"Come on, Bella." She grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs into the council offices where we sat at a desk. "What is it, Bella? I know something's on your mind." I nodded as I took a deep breath.

"I don't want you to be upset or hate me, but I need to tell you what has happened since I have been here without you." She nodded and grabbed my hand before speaking.

"I know what you're going to say." I widened my eyes at her.

"You do?" She nodded with a smile.

"Of course, I'd be an idiot not to see it. You want us to move back here and I couldn't be happier." I shook my head and rubbed my hands through my hair. "Well, what is it?" I took a deep breath.

"It's about Jake, but it's also about me and about you." She nodded and smiled at me.

"You've fallen for him, haven't you?" My eyes widened again as I gulped, nodding.

"I have." She smiled as she took my hand again. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? Hell, no! I'm glad, Bella." Now, I was flabbergasted.

"Why?"

"Because, I've been with you for five years, Bella. I love you, but I knew one day you would find someone who could help you with whatever the reason is that you came to me in the first place. Obviously, my brother finally broke through and I'm glad. I've been with you because I knew you needed me. I knew you weren't a lesbian and neither am I, Bella. You needed me and I've been here for you." I felt my heart break from hearing that, but she stood up and pulled me into a hug before we walked out to the stairs, walking down.

I saw Jake standing at the bottom of the stairs and heard Rachel giggle. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" I rolled my eyes as I hugged my arms to my chest and walked down the stairs. He looked confused as he watched me walk down.

I felt my heart mend back together from looking into his gorgeous eyes and I stopped on the stairs right in front of him.

"Hey." I spoke simply and he glanced in the direction the Rachel walked off in before looking at me.

"Did you tell her about us?" I nodded and shrugged.

"More or less." He nodded and seemed to be shuffling his feet a little. Please, Jake. Feel the same way about me as I do about you.

"What did she say?" I gulped a little.

"She wasn't surprised. She expected it." He nodded and I took one more step, standing a breath from him. "We broke up, Jake." His eyes narrowed a little before I took his hand in mine.

"Was it because of what happened between us?" I shrugged a little.

"I was the one who broke it off." His eyes widened a little and he took a deep breath.

"Why?" I responded with the one thing he had been fighting with me for five years to hear come from my lips.

"Because I'm not a lesbian." He smirked down at me and I stood up straight, kissing him. He pulled me close as I deepened the kiss. "I believe I owe you something, Jake." He chuckled and pulled back before grabbing my hand, pulling me down a hall. He opened a door and pulled me in, locking the door.

He pinned my body against the wall as I moaned into his mouth.

"Will anyone come in here?" I asked as he moved his mouth to my neck, unzipping the sides of my dress. I moaned loudly as I undid his belt and pants.

"No, they won't. You are mine now." I moaned as I moved my arms out of my dress, pushing it down my waist, and he pushed down his pants. He moved back for a moment to take off his tie, jacket, and dress shirt before moving back to me, our lips hungrily attaching to each other.

"Good." He picked me up and sat me on the edge of the desk before throwing everything from the desk to the floor as I took off my bra and underwear. He moved back to me and pressed his mouth to mine as I pulled him closer, grinding myself against him. He growled before laying me on the table, moving over me.

I moaned aloud as he entered me and my lips attached to his, spreading my legs for him. His hand slapped my ass as he groaned, releasing my lips.

"Oh, fuck, Bells. You feel so fucking amazing!" He exclaimed as he propped himself up and I thrusted against him, massaging my breast.

"Dear god! Harder, Jake." I gripped to the edge of the table as he drove himself deep and harder into me.

"Like that? You want it fucking like that?" He moaned as I scratched down his back.

"Fuck me like that!" I moaned out as he groaned, looking deep into my eyes.

"Jesus, you make me so fucking hard!" I had a hard time containing the feeling of him hitting the back of my pussy and grazing my clit.

"Holy fuck!" I screamed as I pulled his mouth back to mine, kissing him passionately, and he groaned, pulling his mouth away. He threw his head as he continued to roughly take my body as his own.

"God, I'm gonna fucking cum!" I screamed out as my orgasm hit and I scratched at his back. I arched into him as he continued thrusting against me.

"Jacob!" I screamed and he growled, burying his face in my neck.

"Oh, fuck! Here I come!" He slowed down his thrusts as he spurted inside of me, making me moan at the assault it did on me.

"Oh, Jake." I kissed him as he finished his climax and he pulled out of me.

"God, that was unbelievable." He whispered as he moved off of me and I slowly sat up, watching him start to pull on his clothes.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled as he let out a heavy breath, pulling on his boxers.

"I'm getting dressed. I need to get back out there so no one gets suspicious." I narrowed my eyes a little as I grabbed my bra and underwear, my legs getting weak.

That was definitely way better than any time me and Rachel had sex. Whoa!

"I doubt they are going to come looking for us. I mean, both of your sisters know about us." He narrowed his eyes at me as he zipped up his pants and redid his belt.

"There is no us, Bella. Did you seriously think this was more than just sex?" He laughed a little and my heart shattered at his words, feeling tears develop behind my eyelids.

"Are you fucking serious?" I grabbed my dress and covered myself as he smirked.

"Oh, come on, Bella. You're cool and everything, but I'm not interested in getting in a relationship with you. The sex was awesome and I like spending time with you, but that is where it ends." I nodded as I pulled on my dress, zipping up the sides. I turned my back to him as I slipped back on my heels.

"I understand." I didn't let him see my face, the tears running ramped down my cheeks, and he chuckled a little.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you out there. I'm gonna see what Quil and Embry are up to." I squinted as I heard the door open and close. I looked up at the ceiling as I took a deep breath and let out my sob, falling to the floor. I pulled my legs to my chest as I cried out loud, burying my face in my knees.

I had never felt my heart fall so far, but no one had ever risen it as high as Jake had before he pushed it off a cliff into the Ocean of Despair.

I gripped onto my hair as I heard the door open and I continued to cry loudly.

"Bella?" I heard Rebecca's voice and I poked my head up.

"Beck?" I stood up and hugged her, crying harder.

"Oh, my god. What's wrong? What happened?" She sat me on the floor and continued to hug me.

"I'm nothing to him." I sobbed as she rubbed my back and gasped loudly.

"What? Who told you a silly thing like that?" I sobbed harder as she pulled back and I scratched my hands down my face. The pain was too much to handle myself.

"Jake did. It came straight from his mouth. He doesn't care about me at all." I gripped the carpet in my hands as I hung my head and sobbed.

"Oh, my god. Why would he say something like that?" I shook my head as I placed my hand over my chest.

"Because that's how he feels. I'm nothing but sex to him. He said that is where it ends." She gasped and placed her hand on my back.

"What is the matter with him?" I shook my head as I stood up and grabbed my phone from the floor. I needed to get away from him or any reminders of him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. I need to get as far away as possible." I ran out the door and to the stairs. Jake was standing at the bottom of the stairs and grabbed my hand as he saw the tears down my face.

"Bells, are you-" I pushed his hand off my arm as another sob escaped.

"Don't touch me." I ran around him and out the door as I saw Rebecca running down the stairs

"Bella, stop!" I sobbed as I made it out the front door and into the parking lot. "Bella, wait, please!" I heard her voice behind me, but I learned a long time ago to run in heels and I was back to the Black house before anyone could know where I was.

I sobbed as I ran into my room and grabbed my suitcases, packing up all of my stuff and calling for a cab.

I need to get myself as far away from Jacob Black and all the memories of him as humanly possible.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jacob's POV

I was confused by Bella's upset state and why she had a problem with me asking what was wrong with her.

She was my friend after all. She was the only one who understood what Leah had put me through.

"Bella, stop! Bella, wait, please!" I heard my sister call after her as she ran faster than I had ever seen anyone run. Once she was out of sight, Rebecca walked back in and over to me, slapping me across her face. I saw Rachel quickly run over from Rebecca doing that. "What is wrong with you?!" She yelled at me as I clutched my face.

"What the fuck was that for?" I asked as Rachel put her hands on Rebecca's shoulder.

"Whoa! What is going on here?" Rachel asked and I motioned to Rebecca.

"I have no fucking idea." Rebecca seemed to growl at me as Rachel held her back.

"I can't fuckin believe you, Jacob! Bella fucking loves you and you broke her fucking heart, you little shit!" Rachel's eyes widened as I huffed. She seemed perfectly fine with how I ended things with her. I never gave her a reason to believe I wanted anything long term with her.

"What?" Rachel said in shock.

"Come on, Beck. I didn't do shit to her. I never get gave her any reason to think I wanted a relationship with her and I explained that to her." Rachel and Rebecca both scowled at me. "It's not like I'm the reason she broke it off with Rachel." Rachel huffed.

"We broke up because she loves you and wanted to be with you, dumbass." My eyes widened in shock at that. She left Rachel to be with me? "Beck, what happened? Where is she?" Rebecca shrugged. I saw tears fill her eyes.

"I've never been seen her like that before, Rach. She ran out the door after she told me what happened and said something like 'i need to get as far away as possible'." Rachel gasped and released her as I stood by.

"She is running again. She said the same thing to me when her mom and Edward got married. That's why we moved to New York." I gasped. She was running away from me?

"You can find out where she is going, right?" Rebecca asked and Rachel shook her head.

"If she wanted me to know where she was going, she would have told me before she left. I know how she thinks, Rebecca. She is trying to leave behind all reminders and memories of him." She pointed at me and I gasped. I remembered every time I had seen her since I was little. I recalled every kiss, every embrace, every smile we shared. I remembered the feelings I had anytime she was around compared to how I felt then.

She made me so unbelievably happy. How could I have missed it? How could I not recognize the love growing in me for her?

She wanted to leave me behind because of what I said to her and that meant I would never see her again if she succeeded.

"I'm going after her." I started towards the door and they looked shocked at me. "Rachel, try and find out what flight she is getting on." They followed me out to my car as I pulled off my jacket and tie, throwing them into the passenger seat.

"She's not going to tell me, Jake!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I need you to try or I might not get to her in time. You should understand the urgency." She nodded and Rebecca grabbed my hand as I got in the car.

"Good luck, Jake." I nodded as I put the key in the ignition.

"I'm gonna bring my girl back." They both smiled as I sped as fast as I could out of the parking lot and to the house. I jumped out and ran into Bella's room.

"Bella?" I called out and saw her room looked like she had never been there. All of her bags were gone along with her clothes and I groaned, running out. I jumped back into the car and sped towards the highway. I groaned as I rubbed the back of my head.

"You're not going to make this easy on me, are you, Bells?" I groaned and my phone went off. I grabbed it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?" I answered.

"Jake?" It was Rachel and I sighed.

"Did you find anything out?"

"Bella didn't answer, but I was able to get a hold of a friend I have working at the airport in Port Angeles. She has a flight booked there and it leaves in an hour. It's Flight 1250 for London, England. You are going to have to push your speedometer to make it in time, Jake. She has already checked in so hurry." I hung up and tested the speed my car could take. I opened my glove box to grab my gps when a letter fell out.

I grabbed it and read it as I hit a red light.

Jake,

I know I probably should have included you in on doing this, but I took your offer of using your car and it worked. I guess I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life who will make a wager like that.

If you pull up your shifter, it will change from a land vehicle to the flying car it is. Pushing it back down will help you land. I also installed a thruster so if you ever want to try it out that you can have a little fun with it.

Enjoy,

Bella

I chuckled as I sat down the letter and lifted the shifter. I poked my head out the window to see the tires turn to be under the car and the car was off the ground.

"Thank you, Bella Swan." I drove the car into the sky and turned on the thrusters, speeding through the sky. "I'm coming, Bells."

Bella's POV

I sat sadly on the plane by myself until my neighbor sat next to me, an elderly woman with an English accent.

"You seem pretty dressed up for a late night flight, young lady." I nodded as I wrapped my arms around my waist.

"I came from an engagement party." She nodded with a smile as I looked out the window.

"Wow. An engagement party? That sounds fabulous, but you don't look too happy about it." I nodded as I looked at her.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'd prefer to sit here and just enjoy a quiet flight." She nodded as I looked back out the window.

"Anytime I have heard that, it was from someone who just had a terrible experience. I'd be happy to lend an ear." I gulped and nodded.

"I had my heartbroken by someone very close to me." She nodded and placed her hand on mine.

"We all have our heart-breaking stories, love. It's what you pull from it that makes you stronger." I nodded and sighed as the captain came over the loudspeaker.

"We are about to take off for London, England, but first, Isabella Swan, you are needed in the gate. Isabella Swan, your presence is needed at the gate. Please, exit the plane swiftly and you can be placed on the next available flight." I groaned as I stood up.

"For the love of God, could this day get any worse?" I grabbed my bag and a stewardess helped me get my bag from the overhead compartment as she walked me off the plane. "This is fucking ridiculous. What is the meaning of this?" I huffed out as I turned to her once we got to the gate.

"Bella?" I gasped as I heard Jake's masculine voice and she pointed in his direction.

"This gentleman is very persuasive." She got back on the plane and I turned to him. He was missing his jacket and tie, but other than that, he looked the same as when I left the party.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" He walked over to me and pulled me to him, pressing his mouth to mine. I was in shock from the gesture and he held me to him before pulling his lips back.

"I'm so sorry, Bells. I don't know what was wrong with me. I just- I was an idiot. When Rachel realized you were running, it scared the crap out of me and made me realize that I love you." I gasped at what he said. "I have loved you for so long that I just didn't realize that I did until I thought I might never see you again. I just wish we could start this night over and we could go back to saying hello and just forget what I said to you. I just-I love you and I hope you can forgive-" I cut him off quickly and took a deep breath.

"Just stop." I felt the tears fill my eyes as my lip trembled. "I know this is cliche, but you had me at hello." He chuckled and pressed his lips back to mine. My arms latched around his neck as we continued to kiss. After a minute, he released the kiss and I let out a sob. "I love you." He wiped my tears off my face and kissed me again.

"Please, don't cry." He pressed his forehead to mine as I took a deep breath. "I can't stand to see you cry." I nodded and looked back up at him, pressing my mouth back to his. I felt him lift me off my feet as he hugged me tight to his chest. I giggled as he kissed me more passionately. "I swear, I will never make you feel like that again." I giggled as he sat me on my feet and I pulled his face back to mine.

"You better not." He chuckled as he smiled, staring deep into my eyes.

"I think it would be a good idea to go back to the party because both of my sisters are worried sick. If you can believe it, Rebecca actually slapped me." I giggled as he took my bag and I gasped.

"Oh, my god. My bags! They are on that flight." He smirked and pointed his head to the side where I saw my bags from the plane on a cart. "But, how did you get them off the plane?" He shrugged as he smirked.

"You heard the lady. I'm very persuasive." I giggled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, kissing my cheek. I giggled again as he released his hold on my shoulder and put my bag on the cart. He pushed the cart as I stood by him.

"Yes, I have seen how far you will go to persuade someone." He chuckled as he winked at me.

"I'm only that kind of persuasive with you, Bells." I giggled as he pulled me to him, kissing me passionately again.

"Only with me, Jake? I'm flattered." He growled a little into my mouth before releasing the kiss.

Soon, we made it to the car and he carefully put my suitcases in the trunk before we got in the car. He pulled me to him and attached his mouth to mine, causing me to moan, before running his hand up my thigh.

"Jake," I moaned his name as he groaned.

"I love you, Bells." I smiled against his mouth as I moved closer to him.

"I love you, too." He smirked through our kiss before gripping onto my thigh.

"You are so amazing, Bells. I'm gonna make love to you once that party is over." I moaned as he released the kiss, love reflecting through his eyes.

"Well, you are a man who keeps his promises." He chuckled before starting up the car, pulling the shifter up. I gasped as the car hovered and he chuckled.

"Thanks for just leaving a note. It would have been nice if you had just told me about what you did to my car." I giggled and moved over to him, his arm wrapping around my shoulders.

"Oh, my god. This is scary." He threw his head back as he laughed.

"You already tested it out and you think this is scary?" He kissed my forehead as I giggled.

"I didn't get in the car to test it!" He chuckled as he sped off through the sky. "I'm so scared of heights!" He chuckled before kissing my lips.

"Why would you build a flying car if you're scared of height?" I giggled and he smirked at me. "As a matter of fact, why would you get a plane ticket to fly across the ocean if you're scared of heights? You know those things tend to fail, right?" I screeched as I clung to him.

"I usually sleep or take a Xanax!" He chuckled as he engaged the thrusters and I covered my face. I had never had a front row seat in a plane so this was scaring the crap out of me. "I'm never getting in this car again." He threw his head back laughing as he pulled me closer, leaning his head against mine.

"Just relax, Bells. Take a deep breath and enjoy the ride." I nodded and took a deep breath before letting it out and pressing my face into his relaxing chest. Just having him there was making it easier and I could see the beauty and tranquility of flying so high up, so late at night. I got a good look at all of the beautiful stars as he rubbed my shoulder. "Isn't this nice?" He asked and I giggled.

"Yeah, I guess, it is. The stars look beautiful." He chuckled before kissing my temple.

"You are much more beautiful." I blushed as he slowly descended and parked in the parking lot of the Council Hall. I saw Rachel and Rebecca standing at the door as Jake leaned over, passionately kissing me. "Do I need to worry about doing that in front of my sister?" I shook my head as I pulled him to me, gripping my hands in his hair.

"Believe me, Rachel won't have a problem with you kissing me." He growled as he pulled me to straddle him and I shrieked. "She might have a problem with you fucking me in the car, though." I moaned as his mouth moved to my neck as he released a small laugh.

"You are such a party pooper, Bells." I opened his door and we both climbed out, holding hands. I saw Rachel start jumping up and down as she saw us.

"There they are!" She yelled and waved at me. I shyly waved back as he pulled my hand up to his mouth, gently kissing my knuckles.

"You know my sisters. They are probably going to bombard you with questions." I nodded as I smiled up at him and he sweetly kissed me.

"I think your kiss just might have answered some of those questions." He chuckled and nodded.

"That's true." Rachel ran to us and hugged me, sighing.

"Thank God." I giggled as I hugged her back.

"Geez, Rachel. I was taking a plane to England, not Hell." I joked, but she didn't find it funny. Jake did, though.

"As far as you know." He joked back and she pulled back.

"I didn't think he was going to get there in time." I giggled as Rebecca piped in with her comment before Jake grabbed back my hand.

"He actually didn't. Apparently, he can be extremely persuasive. He got me kicked off the plane." Both of their eyes widened as I smiled at him, getting a wink in response.

"You got her kicked off the plane?" He shrugged a little.

"I did what I needed to so I could talk to her." I nodded and Rebecca laughed. "Don't look so surprised, Rach. You guys were the ones who got me to go after her." They shook their heads.

"That's all you, bro. I just slapped you. You were the one who was all like 'I'm going to get my girl' and shit." Rebecca rebutted.

He pulled me into his arms before saying, "Well, I realized I don't know what I would do if I had to live without her. She's everything to me." I blushed as I smiled up at him, receiving a sweet kiss from him.

"Well, I think it's time we all return to your party, Rebecca." Rachel spoke as she hooked her arm with her sisters and walked back inside, me and Jake right behind them. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he kissed my forehead.

"I meant every word I said, Bells." He said as we stopped at the dance floor, his arms wrapping around me. My hands went to his shoulder as I smirked.

"You weren't exaggerating a little when you said I'm everything to you?" He placed his forehead to mine, looking me in the eye.

"No, I wasn't. I'm nothing without you. It took me a long time to figure that out. Now that I have, I'm gonna do everything I can to keep you by my side for the rest of my life." I felt my heart flutter as I pressed my lips to his. "For so long, whenever you weren't around, I didn't feel like myself and I never knew why until you ran from here tonight. I thought it might have been because you actually are the only one who understands me, but that's not all of it. I love you, Bells. I love all of you, the good and bad. I love the part that jumps on bars when you are drunk." I giggled as he continued while we danced. "I love the part that makes you run when you are hurting. I love the fact that you bite your lip when you're nervous and especially the fact that you made my car fly." I had a hard time holding back the grin that wanted to come out and it won over. "I love you for exactly who you are and how you choose to live your life. If it wasn't for the fact that you ran, I wouldn't have realized how much I need you in my life. If you hadn't made my car fly, I wouldn't have made it in time to stop you from going. If that plane had taken off with you on it, I would have been the most miserable son of a bitch for the rest of my life." I giggled before pressing my mouth to his.

"Oh, Jake. Only you can add 'son of a bitch' to a sentence and make it seem romantic." He chuckled as he kissed me back, pulling my body against him. I saw Rachel and Rebecca watching us, goofy smiles on their faces. "I love you, Jake. If it wasn't for the fact that Leah did what she did to you, I probably wouldn't have opened up my heart to you. My heart opened up because you knew my pain and you helped me through it." He smirked before kissing me again.

"Then, I wouldn't change anything. I'm glad you opened up to me." He leaned his forehead against mine as I let out a giggle.

"I didn't just open up to you, Jake. I let you see a different side of me that no one else knew about." He smirked and kissed me again.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

He started to kiss me as soon as he parked his car in the garage and I straddled him, cupping his face in my hands.

"I love you," he muttered as I moaned into his mouth.

"I love you, too. Billy didn't seem too bothered by you kissing me at the party." He chuckled as he ran his hands over my ass, grasping the flesh in his palm.

"I've always been his favorite." I giggled as he moved his mouth down my neck, slapping my ass quickly. I moaned as I clawed at his neck.

"Oh, Jake. Shouldn't we be doing this in your room?" He nodded as he started to grind into me.

"That's where we definitely should be doing it, but I want your body now." His hands moved up my dress to my panties and I moaned loudly.

"I think you can control yourself the short distance to your bed where there is a lot more room for what we are going to be doing for the next couple hours." He growled.

"Next couple hours? I'm liking this optimism, Bells." I moaned as he reached between my legs, rubbing my pussy. "That wasn't the first time we had sex." He spoke and I gasped, pulling back.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, shocked, as I moved off of his lap and he turned to me, gulping.

"I don't want you to get mad later on so I'm telling you now. We had sex the night of the party I threw for you when you were really drunk. When I was telling you everything that happened, you stopped me and said you didn't want to know anymore of what happened, but you deserve to know. That's why your cherry didn't pop tonight, Bells. I popped it earlier this week." I nodded as I stroked his cheek.

"I'm glad you were honest with me, Jake, but why did you pretend we didn't if we had?" He smirked a little.

"Because, Bells, I wasn't going to stop being around you and I wanted an excuse. The bet was really the best one I could come up with." I smiled as I kissed him again.

"There really is a shy little kid in there somewhere, isn't there?" He chuckled as we got out of the car and he walked around the car, pulling me into his arms.

"He comes out to play every once in awhile." I giggled as he picked me up bridal style and I giggled, hugging myself to him.

"Jake! Put me down! I'm not the one who's getting married!" He chuckled as he walked through the house and sat me on the bed before speaking.

"Not just yet, you aren't. I plan on fixing that in the future." He locked the door and turned to me, pulling his shirt over his head.

"You can really see yourself marrying me in the future?" He smirked and winked at me before kicking off his shoes and I let my heels fall off my feet.

"Is it that hard to believe?" I giggled and shook my head as he moved over to me, kneeling in front of me.

"It just kind of surprised me that you would say that out loud." He chuckled before pressing his lips to mine, kissing me gently, and pulled the zippers down the sides of my dress.

"I'm not embarrassed or afraid to say stuff like that to you. I want you to know how far I see our relationship going so you don't ever have to feel scared about what our future might hold." I smirked at him as I stroked his cheek.

"The only part about this that scares me is how fast my feelings for you came and how strong they became in that time. A week ago, I couldn't stand you, no offense." He chuckled before standing up, undoing his pants.

"Really? Was I that annoying to you?" I nodded as I pulled my dress over my head and stood up while his pants fell to the floor. He kicked them to the side and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes, you were, but now I realize that the thing that made you annoying was the persistence that made me open up to you. If you hadn't been that way, I probably would have never realized how amazing you are." He smirked before kissing me passionately. His hands moved to my hips as I held his face to mine.

He was such an amazing kisser.

We crawled up the bed as his hands roamed over my body, squeezing me in all the right places, and I gripped my hands on his back. I moaned into his mouth as he moved over me, pulling the sheet over our bodies. He groaned as he moved between my legs, rubbing my hips.

"You are so beautiful." I moaned as we turned on our sides and his mouth moved to my neck. He slowly undid my bra, pulling it down my arms.

"Jake," I moaned his name and he growled, moving his hands to the sides of my underwear.

"I'm gonna make love to you." I pulled his face back to mine as he pulled down my underwear and pushed off his boxers. He moved back between my legs and slowly slid himself inside of me.

"I want you and I love you." He chuckled a little as he released the kiss, moaning.

"I love you, Bells. It feels so good to be inside you." I laid my head on the pillow as he moved back to me, propping himself on his elbows. He gently thrusted in me and my arms latched around his neck. I moaned as he released the kiss and took my breast into his mouth.

"Oh, god, Jake." I moaned out as he continued in on me, thrusting and twirling his hips in a way that he knew would drive me crazy. "Jake!" I clung to him as he drilled into me, breathing heavily.

"Fuck, baby. Shit, I'm gonna cum." I kissed him as I arched into him, scratching at his back, while my climax rocked through me. I felt him spurt his climax deep in me before he let out a satisfied groan. "Oh, fuck, honey. That didn't last very long." I giggled as he pulled out of me and laid in bed. I moved over to him and cuddled into his chest. "The more we do that, the longer I will last." I bit my lip before kissing his chest.

"Too bad that people will probably keep interrupting us or we would probably do that more often." He chuckled before kissing my forehead. "You really need to get your own place, Jake." He nodded as I looked up at him.

"I have my own place. I've just been fixing it up slowly." I was shocked.

"But, why aren't you living there if you have your own place?" He chuckled as he rubbed my shoulder.

"Well, when I first started dating Leah, her dad had this property that him and his wife lived on when they first got married, but since they hadn't lived there in over twenty years, it had gotten in bad shape. They were tight on money and he didn't want to pay taxes on it so he signed it over to me. Now, there is only a little bit of cosmetics left to be done to it like painting and getting furniture in it." I nodded as I rested my chin on his chest.

"How bad off was it when you first started?" He chuckled.

"Really bad. There was a lot of water damage and it had a really bad cracked slab." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Then, you have come a really long way in making it better. I'd like to see it sometime, Jake. Maybe even help with whatever you have left." He chuckled and kissed my forehead before stroking my bicep.

"That would be nice, but not tonight. Tonight, it's just about me and you and…" He trailed off, kissing me passionately, and cupped my cheek in his hand. A felt the smirk come up on his lips as he continued. "And not leaving this bed." I giggled as he moved back over me, dominating my mouth with his kisses.

"Your sex drive amazes me." He chuckled as he thrusted into me, making me arch into him. "Oh, God." I moaned as his lips attached back to mine.

I heard the knoc on the door as I groaned, pulling the blanket over my head.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" I groaned and patted Jake's side of the bed, finding it empty.

"Go away! I'm sleeping!" The door opened and I saw Rebecca as I covered my chest with the blanket. "Beck, don't come barging in here like that!" I rubbed my face and she giggled, sitting on the bed.

"You can blame my brother. He asked me to keep you company today. He was called into the shop even though it's his day off." I nodded and yawned as I laid down.

"I didn't even hear him get up or his phone go off." She giggled and nodded.

"He said you guys stayed up really late last night. I'm gonna make some coffee while you get showered and dressed. We are going to do something fun. Just us girls. I'm paying for a spa day." I giggled as she left the room, closing the door. I sat up as a thought came to me.

All of my bags were still in his car. I sat up and saw he had brought in my suitcases. I smiled as I shook my head.

"Jake." I giggled as I flipped it open and grabbed some underwear before grabbing a tank top and a pair of shorts. I put it on before grabbing my brush from my bag and brushing my hair.

I was exhausted, but I also knew better than to tell Rebecca no about anything, especially so close to her big day.

I walked out to the kitchen as I stretched and she handed me a cup of coffee while I yawned again.

"You couldn't have let me sleep, could you?" She giggled and shook her head.

"Don't blame me. It's not my fault you were up all night having sex." I gasped as I gulped down some of my coffee.

"Did he tell you we were having sex all night?" She giggled and shook her head.

"I wasn't sure that you were until you just confirmed it. You made it so obvious. You guys left the party at midnight, but he said you didn't go to sleep until three. You were completely naked, sleeping in his bed, and your hair looked like you just got done rolling around in a ball pit for the last six hours." I giggled as we sat on the couch, sipping our coffee.

"You are very good at reading people." She nodded as she giggled.

"It's my job. He seemed really happy on the phone this morning." I nodded as we finished up our coffee and I washed the cups before putting them in the drying rack.

"We should probably get started with the day." She nodded as I grabbed my phone and she grabbed my hand, directing me out the front door. We got in her car and she drove us to a big spa at the edge of Port Angeles. "Wow! This place is really big!" She giggled as we walked in, smiling at the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Black and this is Bella Swan. We have an appointment." She nodded and pointed down a hallway. I stopped as I got to a window, watching as I saw something confusing.

I saw Jake getting out of his work truck.

"Beck, what is Jake doing in Port Angeles?" She ran over to me at the window and saw what I did.

"What the hell?" She said as we watched him walk around his truck, opening the passenger door. He helped a woman our age out that was wearing very expensive, sexy clothes. I felt a lump form in my throat as I looked to Rebecca who looked suspicious, too.

"I'll be right back." I walked out the door as I watched the woman ogle him before shaking her ass at him as she walked into the spa. Jake saw me and smirked, running over. He pulled me into his arms and I felt my insecurities melt away.

"Hey, beautiful. What are you doing here?" I giggled as he kissed me passionately.

"I could ask you the same thing." He rolled his eyes as he pulled back.

"You would think people who drop their cars off at my shop would realize just because we say we will drive you anywhere while you wait for the work to get done, doesn't mean we want to drive to another city." I giggled and felt stupid for thinking something suspicious was going on.

"Yeah. That does seem kind of strange." He chuckled as he pulled me back to him.

"I know that look, baby. Don't worry about anything." He pressed his mouth back to mine and I smiled against his lips.

"Am I that transparent?" He nodded as he pulled away.

"Very much so. I love you." He cupped my face in his hands as I smiled up at him. "You have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you." I giggled before kissing him again.

"I love you, too. Rebecca dragged me out here for a spa day." He nodded before kissing me again.

"Well, I need to get back to the shop. I'll see you tonight." I nodded, smiling, as he ran back to the work truck. I walked back in to see the girl that got out of his truck giving me the stink eye and Rebecca walked over to me.

"Is everything alright?" I nodded with a smile and glanced at the slutty girl.

"Everything is perfect. Just some customer had him drop them off all the way out here. It's so ridiculous." Rebecca rolled her eyes as the slutty girl scowled harder at me. "He's taken, sweet pea." I said to her before me and Rebecca walked down the hall, Rebecca laughing.

"Was that the girl?" I nodded as I smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I need to have more faith in Jake. He's never done anything to make me think he would do something like that to me." She nodded as we walked into a small changing room. We pulled up a curtain between us and undressed. I laid on the massage table, face down, and pulled the sheet up to my butt before I pulled back the curtain, Rebecca doing the same as I had.

"It's perfectly normal to be worried about someone being unfaithful. With how many guys tend to wander from their girlfriends, it's natural to feel every once in awhile that something might be happening. Hell, I catch myself feeling that way sometimes about Embry." I widened my eyes as I looked at her and the masseuses came in, one coming to me and the other going to Rebecca.

"You sometimes think that way about Embry? But he-" she finished my sentence for me.

"Only has eyes for me?" She asked as we faced our heads towards each other. "I know, but it's natural to get jealous. Most guys actually do cheat, at least once in their life, but the good ones, like Embry and Jake, never second guess themselves. They believe in the choices they make. Jake once told me that if he wanted to cheat on someone, he would just leave them and do whatever he wanted. He has always said that if your mind averts from the person you are with, then you shouldn't be with them in the first place.

"I think that might be why Leah cheated. She saw how much Jake had his attention on you whenever you came up in a discussion. She felt like mentally he wasn't completely there so she went elsewhere. I mean, I'm not making excuses for her, but I can understand where her head was." I nodded as I sighed, feeling the masseuse drip some oil on my back before starting to massage gently.

"I would probably lose my mind if Jake cheated on me." She giggled and nodded.

"You definitely got a rise out of that girl, though. She had her eyes on your man, but I know he wouldn't do anything." I nodded as I smiled.

"Yeah, I know. He could tell I was worried and he wasn't upset that I was. He was very understanding about it." She nodded as I sighed. "Jake used the 'L' word." I spit it out and she gasped.

"What?! Jake used the 'L' word with you?!" I nodded as I blushed, a smile creeping across my face. "Okay. This is very important. Did he say 'I love you', 'I love this about you', or 'I'm gonna make love to you'?" I giggled as I bit my lip.

"All of the above." She shrieked.

"That's big, Bella! Jake doesn't use that word with anyone, period. I've never even heard him tell a single girl he has dated that." I blushed as I nodded.

"Yeah, he said it when he came to the airport." She shrieked again and smiled at me.

"Oh, my god! I'm so happy for you. I knew he did, but I didn't think he was actually going to say it." I nodded.

"I'm so happy with him. I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am when I'm with him." She smirked.

"I'm glad. Is there anything else he has said that is big, like really significant?" I nodded as I bit my lip.

"He told me last night that he can see us getting married in the future." She giggled.

"Oh, my god, Bella! He said that?" I nodded and she reached out, grabbing my hand. "That is really big. Now, you just need to wait until he tries to have the kids talk with you." I narrowed my eyes.

"Kids talk?" She nodded.

"The whole 'I can't wait for us to have kids' talk. Embry and I already had that talk. I know Jake wants kids, but he has always said he wants to wait until he is married before that happens." I nodded as I sighed.

"You wouldn't think he does since he has that implant." She giggled.

"He has that so he doesn't get someone pregnant until they choose to have kids. So there are no surprises. Once it's removed or runs out, he can knock someone up." I narrowed my eyes a little.

"Runs out?" She nodded.

"Runs out of spermicide. It's only supposed to last for two years. He's always good about getting it replaced on time so you have nothing to worry about." I nodded as I sighed, relaxing.

"That's good. This would definitely not be the best time for your brother to knock me up." She looked confused so I continued. "Rebecca, a month ago, I was in a relationship with another woman who happens to be your sister and now I'm with Jake, but we have stuff to work out. Like am I going back to New York after your wedding? Am I staying here? Where would I be living here? There is a lot of things for me and Jake to talk about and me getting pregnant would only make it more complicated and more stressful on both of us." She nodded and sighed.

"You know what I think?" I shrugged and she giggled. "It doesn't matter what happens. If you move back or stay here, everything will work out for the best, but you only have two weeks until the wedding. Whatever you chose, you are going to have to make that choice quick." I nodded as I relaxed a little.

I sighed as I sat on the couch, rubbing my shoulder. I had never actually thought of the different topics that Rebecca brought up today concerning me and Jake. I never thought of the possibly of us having kids in the future or what our future could hold.

I was in love with him, I knew that much, but I didn't think more than one day at a time concerning us. We had only been together not even a full day and all these possibilities were shown to me by her.

What would happen if I chose to stay in La Push with Jake? He said he saw us getting married one day which would mean we would live in the house he had yet to show me. She said he also wanted kids so I knew we would have a few kids, but farther than that, I had no idea.

I love my job. I loved inventing things and tinkering around. I definitely didn't want to give it up. There was a possibility of moving my office and lab to Port Angeles, but I would have to relieve my assistants of their duties and they would be out of a job.

I didn't want to add that pressure to them.

"Bells?" I poked my head up and realized Jake was off work, looking at me confused.

"Hey!" I stood up and walked over to him, giving him a kiss.

"What were you thinking about?" I shrugged a little, not wanting to get into that yet.

"Nothing important." He chuckled and rolled his eyes, pulling me into his chest.

"Bells, I know you better than you think. It was something important and something that was bothering you. Talk to me." He took my hand and walked me over to the couch, sitting us both down. "What is it?" I sighed as I grumbled. How could he possibly know me so well?

"It's just some things Rebecca said today when we were out. It's making me think." He raised an eyebrow at me as he took my hand in his.

"Well, what was it?" I took a deep breath and let it out.

"It was about what's going to happen after the wedding." His eyes narrowed in thought as I continued. "My job is back in New York and so is my apartment and my cat, Lucifer. I have my assistants in my lab who would be out of a job if I moved back here. I love you and I want to be with you, but I'm just worried about how all of this is going to work out." He nodded and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you, too, honey. I've been thinking about the same thing." I looked up at him, shocked.

"You have?" He nodded with a sad smirk.

"Yes, I have. I would say I could go out to New York with you, but I can't. Rebecca and Embry are moving to Port Angeles after the wedding and I don't know where Rachel's head is right now, but I need to be here for my dad. He can't take good care of himself with him being in the wheelchair so he needs me." I nodded as I squinted my eyes.

"So it's either I move back here or we can't be together?" He sighed and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I hate to say it, but yes. I will always love you, Bells, but this isn't my choice to make. It's yours. I will support whatever decision you make. Of course, I want you to be here with me and for us to be together, but only you can make that choice. All I can tell you is what you would be gaining by staying here with me." I smirked at him as he stroked my cheek. "We would get to be together, get married, and maybe have a family together someday. You would get to be close to your dad and have a good friendship with Rebecca. You could open another lab here and the future holds much more possibilities." I sighed as his hand moved from my cheek to my stomach, him smirking at me.

I knew exactly what he was thinking. He thinking of us having a family.

"I would love to get to watch your stomach grow with a child of ours." I felt my heart fluttered as he looked back into my eyes before sighing heavily. "This could only happen if you made the choice to stay here, but honestly, we have no future if you go back to New York." He stood up and groaned.

"Jake." He rubbed his hand through his hair before speaking.

"I'm going to take a shower." He quickly walked off and I huffed, leaning back into the couch.

I needed him to talk to me to figure out what I was going to do, but I could tell he was closing off. He was hurting from thinking about me leaving.

As the shower started, I stood up and groaned, throwing my phone on the floor. I was extremely frustrated and I walked into Jake's room, kicking off my shoes, before climbing into the bed.

I could have walked out and went to the beach, but I wanted to be here when he got out so we could continue talking. I wanted him to be a part of this discussion.

When he got out of the shower, he came out of the bathroom fully dressed and walked into the bedroom, looking everywhere, but at me.

"Jake, just talk to me." I repeated his words back at him and he groaned.

"I'm going out. I'll be back at some point." He walked out of the room and I groaned, racing after him.

"Jake, stop running from this!" He groaned as he turned to me.

"Just leave me alone right now, okay? I need to be away from you." I gasped from him saying that and it felt like a knife to my heart.

"Are you serious?" He nodded and walked out the door as I felt tears fill my eyes. I felt my legs give out and I collapsed to the ground. My heart was squeezing as I heard the door open and felt hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, are you alright?" I looked to see Rachel, sitting in front of me.

"No, I'm not. Jake ran off because he wanted to get away from me." She grabbed my hand as she looked into my eyes.

"Jake ran off? What happened? That doesn't sound like him." I took a deep breath as I wiped my tears away.

"We were talking about what is going to happen after the wedding and suddenly he clammed up and said he was going to take a shower. He then left. I tried to get him to talk to me, but he wouldn't." I squinted my eyes as my lip trembled and more tears escaped.

"That really doesn't sound like him. He is always wanting to face issues head on. There is something very wrong with that. Let's go look for him." I nodded and she helped me up, both of us going out to the rental car she had. We went from friend house to friend house and no one had seen him.

We even went to my dad's house and nothing. No one had seen Jake.

We decided to drive through town and see if we could find him. That was when we came to the diner, seeing Jake inside with someone who made my heart sink.

He was sitting at the bar with that girl he had dropped off at the spa earlier. He had a beer in his hand and was talking passionately to her as Rachel parked.

"Who the hell is that?" I gulped and quickly told her.

"That's one of his customers from the shop." She nodded right before I saw something that broke my heart. The girl leaned over and kissed him and he didn't pull away. He kissed her back.

I gasped and grabbed at my chest as Rachel gasped.

"What the fuck!" I let out a sob as I shook my head.

"Let's go back to the house, Rachel." She nodded and sped out of the parking lot, back to the reservation. When we got to the house, Rebecca was there. Rachel talked to Rebecca outside of the car before helping me out, still crying my heart out.

"Oh, Bella." Rebecca hugged me and I sobbed harder.

"Oh, god!" She held me as we walked into the house, going into Rachel's room which was the room I had been staying in. We all sat on the bed with the door locked and cups of hot tea in our hands.

Soon, my tears stopped and I sighed.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it myself." Rachel sighed as Rebecca groaned.

"I can't believe the nerve of him! You deserve so much better than that!" I sniffled as I sat down the cup of tea.

"It doesn't matter. It's already happened. There is nothing I can do to change it or anyone else for that matter. He destroyed what we could have had with what he did." Rachel wrapped her arms around me as she sighed. My monotone voice must have told them how broken I was by his actions.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I nodded and then we heard the front door open and close. Rebecca stared at the door as we heard footsteps.

"Jake." We all whispered together and then we heard his bedroom door open and close.

"Bells? Are you here?" I sniffled and rubbed my arms as Rebecca and Rachel stood up, walking out.

"Just leave her alone, Jake. You have done enough for one day." I heard Rachel, quickly followed by Rebecca.

"You have a lot of nerve doing what you did." I felt tears fall as my lip trembled again.

"What are you talking about?" I hugged my knees to my chest as a sob rocked through me.

"Me and Bella went looking for you and we found you at the diner with that woman. As soon as she saw you kiss, you should have seen the heartbroken look on her face. She looked like she died on the inside." I squinted as I wiped away my tears.

"Oh, my god. I need to see her!" I sobbed harder and knew they could probably hear me.

"No, you broke her heart when she trusted you. You're lucky I haven't kicked your ass for what you have put her through." I stood up and opened the door, tears still down my face.

"Just go away, Jake." All three looked at me and I looked at him, seeing regret in his eyes.

"Bells, please, just talk to me." I shook my head and sniffed.

"I don't want to hear it. You've done enough." He moved past Rebecca and Rachel and opened the door, looking me in the eye.

"Please, I'm begging you here. Just let me explain." I hugged my chest and shook my head.

"There's no point. You broke my trust and, once it's broken, you can never get it back. You cheated on me, Jake, and don't say that kissing isn't cheating." He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I swear, I wasn't thinking straight. I love you and I only want to be with you." I shook my head as I closed the door, walking out of Rachel's room.

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done. If you will excuse me, I'm going to get my stuff and go to a hotel." All three siblings up roared in protest as I walked to Jake's room.

"Bells, please, just let me explain." Finally, I broke.

"What the fuck are you going to explain?" I turned to him with tears streaming down my face. "How are you going to explain this away? You let that slut kiss you and you kissed her back! Are you expecting to just explain and I'll understand and just fall into your arms?" I sobbed as he moved closer. "And we could just live happily ever after?" He pulled me into his arms and started to kiss all over my face.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." I hugged him as I sobbed and we both fell to the floor.

"Why? Why would you do this?" I cried out as he held me to him.

"I didn't want to lose you and I still don't." I sobbed harder.

"All I need you to say was for me to stay. Say anything like you did when you stopped me from getting on that plane, but you wouldn't. You ran off!" He gasped a little as he kissed my cheek and I held him closer to me.

"Baby, I love you and, yes, she kissed me and I kissed her back, but when I realized what was happening and thought about it, I stopped. No matter what, you are the one I want to be with. I regretted what happened as soon as it did. I was upset by the thought of losing you and I had been drinking a lot. I don't think straight when I'm upset and drunk. I never wanted to hurt you." I sobbed harder as he picked me up and sat on the bed, holding me in his arms. "I love you, baby, and I'm so sorry." He started to kiss all over my face again and my crying calmed down a little.

"I love you and I can't believe you would do this to me." He tightened his arms around me and started to kiss my neck.

"I don't want to lose you. I want you to stay here in La Push with me. Please, don't go. Stay with me." I stopped my crying as he rubbed my back and I kissed his lips.

"I don't want to leave." We continued to kiss for a while before he laid us in the bed and I heard the door close. He held me to him as we continued to kiss.

"I love you. I will never hurt you like that again. Just stay with me. Don't leave me. You are everything to me. Without you, I have nothing." I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled my body to his and started to kiss all over my neck again.

"Jake." I spoke his name sweetly.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jake's beautiful feature, completely asleep. Yesterday was a disaster, but yet we got one thing solved.

There was a lot of work that would need to be done for us to last, but I was going to stay here with Jake. I knew after last night that he would be happy with whatever needed to be done to salvage our relationship after what happened.

I held the sheet to my chest as I looked around. Our clothes from the night before were spread across the room from the urgency we both had felt for each other. I searched the floor for the suitcase that held my clothes and found it. I sat up and he groaned.

"Come back to bed." I sighed as I put my legs over the edge of the bed, standing up. "What are you doing, baby?" I looked to him, seeing his eyes were struggling to stay open.

"I'm getting dressed. I need food and coffee." He groaned again before rubbing his eyes as I pulled on my underwear and bra.

"I'll make you food and coffee. Just, come here." I smirked at him and caved as he extended his arms out to me. I crawled back into bed and into his arms as he wrapped them around me, chuckling. "That's better." I giggled as he pulled the blanket over us, pulling my body against his. "I just want to hold you for a little while." I nodded as I snuggled into his chest.

"This is nice." He nodded before kissing my forehead.

"This is what I look forward to every day. Going to sleep next to the most beautiful woman in the world and getting to hold her the next morning before getting up to start our day." I sighed in relief as he rubbed my back.

"There is still a long way to go before you earn forgiveness for yesterday and even longer before I will feel like I can trust you again." He opened his eyes and looked down into mine.

"I know, baby. I just want to be with you. I will do whatever you want to earn your trust back as long as I still get to do this." He pressed his mouth passionately to mine and I moaned in response. "And this." He pulled me closer to him, holding me close in his embrace. "As long as I can have those two things, I will be happy to do whatever is necessary." I nodded as I smiled up at him.

"I figured you would say something like that." He chuckled before kissing me again.

"You did, huh?" I giggled as he moved over me and moved his mouth to my neck.

"Jake!" I laughed as he moved his hand down my body, to my waist.

"Is it too much to ask for a little of this?" He rubbed his hand between my legs and I moaned. "I guess not." I giggled and pushed him back.

"Jake, we have a lot of things to do today." He nodded before passionately kissing me again.

"It was worth a try." I giggled as he pushed the blanket off of us and both of us got out of bed. I watched him get dressed as I pulled on a sundress and walked over to him. He smirked at me while he pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead. "I love you." He spoke simply and I smiled up at him.

"I love you, but you are still in the dog house, Jake." He pouted his lip and I giggled as we opened the door and walked out to the kitchen. Rachel was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands as Jake went to start making breakfast. I poured both me and him a cup of coffee before I sat his on the counter for him and he smirked at me.

"Thanks, Bells." I nodded as I sipped at mine and then Rachel exploded.

"Would either of you like to tell me what the hell is going on?!" She stood up, obviously angry, and walked over to me. "Are you seriously going to pretend that he didn't do what we both saw him do yesterday? You should have more self-respect than that!" I tried to stay calm as I replied to her rant.

"Rachel, I love you, but you need to back off. This doesn't concern you. For your information, Jake knows we have a long way to go before I can trust him again after yesterday, but we are going to work on it." She groaned and threw her hands up in the air.

"He cheated on you, Bella!" I quickly rebuttled before I realized what I was saying.

"And I cheated on you!" I covered my mouth as soon as I realized what I had said. "Oh, my god." Her eyes widened as she let out a sharp breath.

"What?" She said as she looked flabbergasted. I knew I had to tell her the truth.

"I had sex with Jake for the first time before you got here. It was the second night I was here." She gulped as she looked to Jake, narrowing her eyes.

"You really couldn't help yourself, could you?" She said before turning to walk away.

"Rachel, I never wanted-" she finished my sentence for me.

"To hurt me? If I recall, he said the same thing to you last night. You are more alike than I thought." I sighed as she walked back to her room and I rubbed my hand over my face.

"She will be okay, Bells." I nodded as I turned to face him.

"I know she will, Jake, but she's my best friend. I didn't want her to find out so she wouldn't be hurt by it." He nodded and turned off the stove before pulling me into his arms. I sighed into his chest as he kissed the top of my head.

"I know, honey. Everything is going to be okay." I nodded as he released me and handed me my plate of eggs and bacon. I smiled at him as we both sat at the table and ate silently.

"We are supposed to be meeting Embry and Rebecca soon at their house." He nodded as he took our dishes to the sink and started washing them.

I could definitely get used to this.

We put on our shoes and walked the short distance to their small cottage style home. Jake knocked on the door as he held my hand and Embry answered rather quick.

"Hey, guys. Um, there is something here that you guys need to see." Me and Jake looked at each other confused before we walked inside, finding Rebecca at the small kitchen table. She had pictures spread across the table and looked very concerned.

"Beck? Are you okay?" She looked up at us and walked over.

"I grabbed these out of Rachel's purse last night. She seemed like she was hiding something so I went snooping. I didn't look at them until this morning. You need to see this, Bella." Jake and I walked over to the table, both of us gasping, as we saw the pictures.

"Oh, my god." They were all photos of me and Jake and some of Rebecca and me, but they were all from the week before the engagement party. "What the fuck?" I said as I picked up one which was of me and Jake riding down the escalator at the airport, laughing. I saw another one which was of me and Jake making out on his car at the party he threw for me.

"Rachel had these in her purse?" Jake asked Rebecca and she nodded.

"She was in New York at the time so she must have had someone following Bella around." I set down the picture I had and picked up another one. This one was what looked like a window view of me and Jake having sex the night of the party.

"This is crazy." I whispered and then I had a sudden realization. "This is why she was acting like such a bitch to me when she first got to the engagement party. She already knew about what was going on with me and Jake." I looked to him and he gulped as Rebecca nodded.

"I don't understand why she would have someone following you around, taking pictures of you. As far as I know, she didn't have a reason to." I nodded as I let out a deep sigh.

"That's why she didn't start an argument when I told her about me cheating on her with Jake. She already knew about it. This is so unbelievable." Jake wrapped an arm around my waist as I picked up all the photos, looking at each one, as I piled them together. "I will have a talk with her about this later." She nodded and I took a hair tie from around my wrist and wrapped it around the photos. "I don't want you to get in trouble with her about it, Rebecca, so I'm going to keep them so she thinks I'm the one who took them." She nodded and sighed. I needed to change the subject. "You and Rachel seem to have had a better relationship lately." She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, we haven't been fighting like we used to. Maybe age helps things like that. I'm not as stubborn and she's not as bossy as when we were younger." I nodded as I put the photos in my purse.

All four of us sat at the kitchen table, but Jake had the need to pull me into his lap and hold me there.

"So, are you guys okay about last night?" I sighed and shrugged a little.

"We are trying to work through it. He knows it's not going to go away and that it will be hard to earn my trust back, but we are going to try." Jake chuckled as he kissed my cheek.

"As she said earlier, I'm still in the dog house." I giggled as Rebecca laughed.

"Rachel wasn't too happy about it, that we are trying to work it out. She didn't stop fighting with me about it until I told her that I had cheated on her right after I got here." Rebecca's eyes widened as her mouth fell open.

"Wait, right after you got here?" I nodded as Jake hugged me tighter and I pointed at him.

"I wasn't at Billy's house for thirty minutes before he started to use his powers of persuasion." Jake chuckled as Rebecca covered her mouth and Embry laughed out loud.

"Dude, are you serious?" Jake shrugged as his hands rubbed my hips.

"I can be very persuasive." I rolled my eyes as I looked to Embry.

"That is the understatement of the year. He had me convinced for a minute that kissing doesn't qualify as cheating." Rebecca laughed and everything was finally back to the easy topics. There was no more elephant in the room.

Rebecca and I were at the dress shop while Jake and Embry went to get their suits for the wedding. Rebecca looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress, but I was very worried about what bridesmaid dress she had picked out.

I knew this was a traditional Quileute wedding, but I wondered how traditional she was going with this.

"Okay, Bella! It's time for you to try on yours." I turned to Rebecca and saw she held up a garment bag with an accessory bag attached to the hanger. It was a black bag so I couldn't see what was in it.

"Just tell me how traditional of a Quileute wedding did you go so I'm not surprised when I open that garment bag." She giggled before smiling big.

"Bell, this dress was designed by me for this wedding. It's designed like traditional American Indian attire, but has a modern feel to it. I think you will like it. I had one for Rachel made, but I want to see how you look in it with all the accessories." I sighed and nodded, going into the changing room. I hung up the garment bag and unzipped it, gasping.

When she said tradition American Indian attire, she wasn't kidding. I rolled my eyes and locked the door before stripping of all of my clothes other than my underwear. I pulled the dress out of the bag and pulled it on before looking in the mirror.

The dressed ended at my knees in a light beige leather material that was strapless with bicep cuffs. There were strips of the same material at the bottom of the dress, the bicep cuffs, and the top of the dress.

It was a beautiful dress, but it didn't feel like me.

Maybe having everything else on would make it feel better.

I grabbed the accessory bag and poured it out on the bench. I saw a pair of shoes in it that were made from the same material that were only ankle high. I rolled my eyes as I slipped them on and went to the other accessories. There were turquoise earrings and and turquoise stone necklace along with a matching bracelet. I found a small leather strap that matched the earrings and other jewelry. I pulled my brush from my bag and brushed my hair before braiding my longhair back, using the piece of leather as a hair tie.

I took a deep breath before I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I did look good, but I didn't feel like myself. This was not something I would have picked out myself.

"I look like Pocahontas!" I yelled out and heard Rebecca laughing.

"Pocahontas wasn't white, Bella! Just come out!" I groaned as I opened the door.

"Tell that to the people who did her portraits." I heard Rebecca's laugh as I rounded the corner and saw Rebecca along with Embry and Jake.

Jake looked at me wide-eyed as I crossed my arms behind my back, biting my lip.

"I look weird, Rebecca." She shook her head as she smiled at me.

"You look perfect, Bell." I rolled my eyes and Jake walked over to me, a weird look in his eyes.

"You look gorgeous, baby." I blushed as he gave me a sweet kiss.

"Thanks." Embry laughed and Rebecca groaned.

"Jake, don't drool over her in that dress. After my wedding, you can do whatever you want in it, but until then, it will stay in the garment bag." I nodded as Jake pulled back and I smiled at Rebecca.

"At least you get to wear a suit." He chuckled as Embry rolled his eyes.

"No, we don't. Rebecca wanted a traditional Quileute wedding so we have to wear things similar to that. You're not the only one who will feel uncomfortable." Rebecca slapped his shoulder as Jake chuckled.

"Hey! You at least get to have a shirt." Embry shrugged as I gasped. Jake was going to have to be topless for this? Wow.

He shouldn't be complaining about that. He has a great physique. His abs were so nice and toned.

"Don't complain, Jake. You were the one who agreed to be the best man." Rebecca retorted while she crossed her arms.

"That was before I knew that it was a traditional Quileute wedding. There is a reason people in La Push don't do them anymore." I shrugged a little.

"I think it's nice that she is going the traditional way. A lot of people don't follow their heritage for their wedding or anything else for that matter." Rebecca smiled as Jake shrugged.

"I bet you wouldn't say that if I asked for us to have a traditional Quileute wedding." I giggled and shook my head.

"That's because the bride makes all the decisions when it comes to the wedding." I stuck my tongue at him and he chuckled.

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes as I pulled back.

"I'm going to get changed out of this." All three of them nodded as I retreated to the changing room and got back into my normal clothes. I came back with the garment bag and my purse and soon we were leaving. As we walked out, Rebecca walked straight into the very woman I had caught Jake kissing the night before.

Jake and I gasped as she apologized to Rebecca for not looking where she was going.

"What are you doing here, Marisa?" He asked with a slight scowl on his face, his arms staying around my waist. She saw him and gave a big smile.

"Hey, Jake! This is where I work! What are you doing here?" She looked at me and we exchanged dirty looks.

"That's none of your business." She looked shocked as all of us walked away. I smiled up at him until she spoke up.

"Wait!" We stopped and turned to her as Rebecca and Embry continued walking, to give us privacy I assumed. She stopped in front of us. "What is going on? Why are you here with her?" She scowled at me and I looked up at Jake.

"Bella is my girlfriend, Marisa. I already told you that. Just leave us alone." She crossed her arms.

"Does she know what happened between us last night?" He nodded and I smiled up at him.

"It doesn't matter. What happened between us was nothing. Just leave me and Bella alone, okay?" He turned us around to walk away and she stood there, dumbfounded. I wanted to do a little happy dance, but I stayed silent.

We got into Jake's car and followed Embry's car out of town towards the reservation.

"I'm sorry about that. I had no idea she was going to be there." He grabbed my hand and I nodded, smirking at the gesture.

"It's okay. You confused the hell out of her though." He chuckled a little before pulling me into his arm.

"Baby, I told her that I was with you and didn't want anything from her last night. She is just being persistent. Hopefully, she will realize that me and her are never going to happen." I nodded as I rested my head on his chest.

"I hope so." He sighed and pulled the car off to the side of the road before shutting it off, turning to me.

"Bells, I love you. I had a weak moment and, as soon as I caught myself, I came home to you and I was going to tell you about it, but you already knew. I hate that you are worried about it happening again, but I plan to earn that trust back no matter what it takes. You are the one I want to be with." He pressed his forehead to mine as I stroked his cheek.

"I know, Jake. She is just going to be a constant reminder of what happened. We are just going to have to get used to the fact that we are going to be running into her." He nodded before I kissed him passionately. His arms wrapped around my waist as I held his face to mine, moaning into his lips. "I love you." He growled into my mouth as he laid me on the bench seat, moving over me.

"I love you." He moaned as he laid between my legs, kissing me hungrily.

"I want you." He groaned as he held himself over me, thrusting his hips against mine. I arched into him as I placed my hands on his hips.

"God, you want it right here?" I nodded and moaned as he reached between us, undoing his pants. "If you want it, you got it, Bells." I felt him spring out his pants and touch my bare thigh, making me moan.

"I want it so bad." He groaned as he pushed my underwear out of the way and thrusted into me. We groaned and moaned together as he drove himself hard and deep inside of me with every thrust. "Oh, my god." I stuck my hands down the back of his pants and gripped onto his ass as I spread my legs farther, throwing my head back. "Harder, Jake." He growled as he pressed his mouth to mine.

"You feel so good, baby. You want it harder, I'm gonna give it to you harder." I moaned as he pinned my hips down and vibrated within me with his hard, fast, deep thrusts. I moaned loudly as I arched into him.

"I'm so close, Jake. I want you to cum with me." He growled as his nails dug into my hip.

"Oh, fuck, baby. I'll cum with you. I'm gonna cum with you so fucking hard." I felt like crawling up the wall as my walls squeezed around him and I felt him squirt deep inside me.

"Oh, my god!" I moaned out as he groaned, a look of shocking pleasure crossing his face.

"Oh, fuck, baby. I came so hard." I giggled a little as he kissed me. "Probably would have been a better idea to wait until we got to the house. It is illegal to fuck in a car. It's called public indecency." I giggled and nodded as he pulled out, zipping back up his pants. I pushed back down my skirt as I struggled to catch my breath and he drove off.

"You were right about the sex lasting longer." He chuckled as I moved into his arm and he parked in the garage before we walked into the house. We saw Rachel sitting at the kitchen table with Billy.

Suddenly, I remembered the pictures and pulled them out, throwing them on the table between her and Billy.

"You want to explain these, Rachel? You were spying on me?" She rolled her eyes as Billy looked shocked at the photos laying across the table, seeing what I had been up to the past week.

"I wasn't spying on you, Bella." I rolled my eyes as Jake stood by me.

"Really? Then, what do you call these? A sickos mementos?" She rolled her eyes and took the rubber band from around the photos, spreading them across the table.

"I hired a private investigator to make sure you didn't get into any trouble while you were here by yourself. He's a P.I. so it was his normal job to document his work. If he saw you in need of assistance, he was to aide you and call the police to report it. I got these off of him when I met with him before I went to the engagement party. He felt it was important for me to know what my girlfriend was up to with my brother while I was absent." She gave an angry smirk and I groaned.

"That's why you were such a bitch at the party, wasn't it?" She nodded as she cracked her knuckles.

"I was upset until you told me that you had feelings for him. I was going to confront you about it, but I thought it was best to leave it alone. Are you satisfied, Bella?" I rolled my eyes.

"I appreciate the concern, but these are not just an invasion of my privacy, but also Jake's and Rebecca's. How do you think she would feel about her own sister hiring someone to do this?" She rolled her eyes again.

"She would do the same thing. I had no idea he was going to be taking these pictures, but you should be glad. Now, you have photos to place around your place with Jake once you finally move into your own place together." I rolled my eyes as she got up and walked off. I felt bad for Rachel and sighed as Billy looked between me and Jake.

"Billy, I-" I started, but he stopped me.

"Don't, Bella. Please, don't say anything." I stopped as Jake placed his hand on my shoulder and I sighed.

"Please, don't be mad." He had started to roll himself towards his room and stopped, turning his head towards me.

"There is a difference between mad and disappointed, Bella. I'm disappointed in both you and my son." He said and I gasped as he turned towards us. "You were Rachel's best friend and you broke her trust. Worst of all, you cheated with her own brother. That about trumps what your mother did to you." I gasped as I placed my hand over my heart. "I'm going to check on my daughter." I gulped as he rolled down the hall and I turned to Jake before sitting down in the chair.

"Bells, it's okay." I shook my head and tears filled my eyes.

"He's right, Jake." He knelt in front of me as he held my hands. "We have hurt Rachel in the worst possible way. We did to her what my mom did to me and what Sam and Leah did to you." He gulped and nodded. "We hurt those closest to us to make ourselves feel better. Rachel is never going to trust me or you ever again, Jake." He bowed his head as my lip trembled and my tears came flowing. "We screwed everything up. Billy has a right to be disappointed in us. What we did to her can never be erased or fixed. No matter what she says, it will always be there." He sighed as he rubbed my hands.

"All we do can is move forward." I shook my head as I stood up, running my hands through my hair.

"No, we can't, Jake. I won't do to her what my mother put me through by 'moving forward'." He let out a little gasp as I turned to him, seeing hurt across his features. "I didn't run off to New York because my mom had sex with Edward. I ran because she married him. I don't want to make her feel the way my mother marrying Edward made me feel just because we live our life together. No matter what, I love Rachel and I don't want to lose her because I'm in love with you." I saw tears develop in his eyes as he moved to me, kissing me passionately.

"Don't say it, Bells. Please, don't say it." I shook my head as he released my lips and spoke the words he knew would come next.

"We can't be together if it's going to hurt those we care about. We can't be together because of what we have done."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I took a deep breath as I sat in my rental car outside of the Council Hall. I knew Jake was there because I saw his car, but I had to go in. I was the maid of honor and Rebecca would know something was up if I didn't show up.

I slowly got out of my car and walked inside. I saw Jake, Embry, Rebecca, Rachel, and one of Embry's friends, Paul, waiting for me to get there.

Jake and I locked eyes and then I looked at my feet before setting down my bag.

"Alright, everyone seems to be here!" I heard someone yell and saw a middle-aged woman walk out and clapped her hands. "Everyone come join me over here." Everyone nodded and I stood by Rachel who seemed to scowl at me. "Today, you are all going to be learning the traditional Quileute first dance. In comparison to the modern weddings, the bride and groom are not the first ones on the dance floor. It is the maid of honor and the best man." I gulped and saw Jake look at me with sad eyes. "Bella, Jacob, please, join me over here." I slowly walked over to her and Jake stood on the opposite side of her, facing me. "It is a very easy dance to do. The first half is what we call a 'near touch' dance. You do not touch each other in anyway." She turned to look at me. "Bella, if you would put your hand up like this." She grabbed my hand and placed it between me and Jake, completely flat towards him like there was a force field between us. "Take your other hand and do this." She grabbed my hand and balled it into a fist, placing it on my back, right where my ass started.

"Awkward." Rachel muttered as I sighed, feeling my depression fill me.

"Silence, Miss Black! You might actually learn something." Rachel grumbled in response, but didn't say anything. "Now, Jacob, please, mimic Bella's stance." He did as she asked and our eye locked for a second before I looked away. "Very good. While you do the near-touch dance, you stay in this position. There is a very important distinguishing part of this. When this dance was originally brought up, it was done at any party and it would show to everyone whether a woman was married or not. The single woman would flare their outside foot after each step, but married women wouldn't. So, Miss Black and Bella will flare their outside foot while Rebecca will just step normally." We all nodded as she continued. "You will step right, together, left, together, right, together, and drop your hands to your side and turn around." She motioned for Jake and I to start and we did as she repeated her last sentence. "And back into position and left, together, right, together, left together, and drop your hands." We stopped and looked to her. "Excellent. You will complete that for three sets. Go right, then left, then right again. At the end of the last right set, you will take her hand…" She trailed off as Jake and I got back into position and he intertwined his fingers with mine. It had felt like forever since I had felt his touch. "He will stay still as she walks around and grabs his shoulder." I did as she said, my eyes never leaving his. "Place your other hand on her waist, Jacob." I took a deep breath as he did. "Now, a regular ballroom dance." I gulped as we started to dance and my eyes never left his. He had the most beautiful eyes and I was captivated. "Great. One, two there. One, two, three. Very good. Now, stop." We stilled and I looked to her. "Now, spin her out and Bella twirl twice before stopping." We did as she said and I sighed, glad no one could see the distress I obviously felt.

"Now, place one foot behind the other and pivot yourself around." I did as she said, numbing my face. "Great. Now, ladies and gentleman, this whole thing will repeat over and over until the song ends which will be about five times." We all nodded as she guided each dancing pair together so they were sure of all the steps before we were released to leave. I slowly walked out behind everyone, seeing Jake glancing at me.

I thought everyone would have left, but Rachel and Rebecca were still there, waiting for me.

"What?" I could see the worried expression on Rebecca's face. It was obvious that Rebecca made Rachel wait with her.

"You can't hide it, Bell. Something is obviously going on." Rebecca walked over to me and placed a hand on my back. "I could tell for the past week that there was something wrong with Jake, but you had the same heartbroken look on your face. It only got worse when you looked at each other. What the hell is going on? I'm your friend. Just talk to me." I felt a tear come and wiped it, crossing my arms.

"So, what? We broke up." Rachel gasped as she looked at me shocked.

"What?" Both of them spoke together, but Rebecca was the one to continue. "Why did you break up?" All three of us sat on the steps as I stared at my hands.

"Because we are poisonous to everyone around us if we are together." Rachel gasped.

"Why would you say that?" She grabbed my hand and I was shocked, but my floodgate opened, letting me sob.

"Because it's true, okay?" Rebecca wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "You hate both of us, Rachel, because of what we did and so does Billy." I sobbed and Rachel hugged me. "I love him, but I'm not that fucking selfish. I'm not my mom." Rachel gasped and turned me to her.

"I'm sorry. I was being a bitch. I didn't know that what I said made you think that what you did was anything like what your mom did." I shook my head as I sobbed harder.

"Billy was the one who said I was no better than my mom because of what Jake and I did. I wasn't thinking about how it would affect you." She pulled me into her arms and hugged me tight.

"No, you're nothing like your mother, Bella. I haven't been myself lately and I never would have said anything if I thought you would break up with him. I want you to be happy and he makes you happy. I'm so sorry." I sobbed harder as both of them hugged me. "I'm just bitter. I'm just a bitter bitch." I felt my sobs rock through me as I covered my face.

"It's too late. I already broke up with him and I bet he's already run off with that Marisa woman." Rebecca turned me to her and shook her head.

"He hasn't, Bell. Jake has been isolating himself and won't talk to anyone. I don't even think Embry knows that you two broke up. You need to go fix it before it can't be fixed, Bell. Am I right, Rachel?" I looked to Rachel and she nodded.

"Definitely. He makes you happy and you deserve to be happy and so does he. Not many people find what the two of you have and I'll be damned if I will let a stupid thing such as timing fucking it up for the two of you." I wiped away my tears and nodded.

"You're right."

I sat in the garage as the door came up and I saw the Mustang moving in. I could see Jake's confused face as he pulled in and shut the garage door. He turned off the car and got out as I stood from the chair I was sitting in.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I took a deep breath and walked over to him, pressing my mouth to his. He quickly gripped onto my back as I pulled him closer by his shirt.

"I love you, Jake. I love you so much." He picked me up by my hips and sat me on the hood of his car, moving between my legs.

"I love you so fucking much, baby." I moaned as I pulled my mouth back and pulled his shirt over his head before pulling him back to me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I pulled back to speak and then kissed him again. He shook his head as he pulled my shirt over my head.

"Don't be sorry." I started to fumble with his jeans, pushing them down his waist with his boxers.

"I don't want to be away from you, Jake. I can't stand it." He nodded as he pulled back and pulled me off the car, turning me around. I bent over the car as he lifted my left leg, entering me gently.

"Then, don't go away again." I moaned as he kissed my neck sweetly.

"I won't. I promise." I leaned back into his chest. He held me by my breast as he continued his thrusts into me. I turned my face to him and we kissed passionately as he thrusted harder, causing me to moan. "I love you!" He moaned out as he slammed harder into me, driving me closer to my release.

"I love you. Oh, god. I'm so close." I pushed him off of me and groaned as I turned to him. He looked confused as I pushed him into the chair I had been sitting in an hour ago and I straddled him, pulling his length back inside me. I attached my mouth back to his as I moved my body against his. "Fuck, baby." His hands moved to my ass as I gripped onto his shoulders, using them as leverage, and I moaned out. His lips moved to my neck as I continued my movements on his cock.

"God, I want to make you cum." He growled as he slapped my ass and he forced me faster, up and down his member.

"You want to make me cum? You feel so good like this! I've been holding out my climax, baby!" He groaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck and threw my head back, moaning loudly.

"Oh, god! Jake!" I screamed as he pounded through my climax, following with his own.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he slowed down and I pressed my mouth to his. I felt tears fill my eyes as I stopped kissing him.

"I'm so sorry, Jake." He shushed me as he stroked my back.

"Don't be sorry, baby. Don't cry, please." He wiped my tears away and I kissed his hand.

"It hurt so much being away from you and much more being near you when I couldn't be with you and tell you how much I love you." I saw tears in his eyes as he kissed me.

"I know, honey. You are here now and we are together." I nodded as we kissed for a long while before getting up. We both got dressed and he pulled me back to him, kissing me passionately. "I don't want you to leave my side for the next couple days." I took my hands and gently placed them on his face, smirking at me.

"I doubt Billy wants me here." He shook his head slowly.

"Then, I want you to come with me somewhere." I nodded and he opened his car door for me to get in. I crawled in and he got in after me. He pulled up the shifter as he turned it on and backed the hovering car out of the garage, flying through the sky over the woods. I smiled up at him as I moved over to him, cuddling into his side. He kissed my forehead as he quickly descended, pushing back down the shifter.

I saw a gorgeous house in front of us and gasped.

"Is that the house, Jake?" He nodded as he smirked and both of us got out. He walked around and grabbed my hand, escorting me to the front door. There was a nice porch swing. We walked inside and it was beautiful.

There was a beautiful living room with a nice sofa and recliner in front of a nice tv and entertainment center.

"You already finished it?" He nodded as he smirked at me.

"All except for getting my stuff from my dad's and putting it in the bedroom." I nodded and we walked down a hall and passed two bedroom before making it to the master bedroom. It was empty except for a few paintings on the walls.

"It's amazing, Jake." He nodded and pulled me to him.

"We can just sleep in one of the other rooms until I can borrow Quil's truck to move all the bedroom stuff to our room." I smiled up at him.

"Our room?" He nodded as he gently kissed my lips.

"I know it's a little fast, but I want this to be our home. A home where we can raise a family together in and maybe even grow old together living here." I giggled and nodded.

"I'd love that, Jake. I'd like that a lot." He chuckled as he kissed me again.

"I'm glad." I smiled before talking.

"So, I'm guessing the other rooms are supposed to be for possible future kids?" He chuckled as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Possible future kids? That's a strange way of putting it, but yes." I rolled my eyes.

"What would you call them? I mean, it's not like you could have gotten me pregnant." He nodded as he chuckled.

"Good point. It would be impossible for me to get you pregnant until I chose to." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you trying to tell me something? Am I just going to be surprised one day when I miss my period?" He rolled his eyes as he took my hand, walking us to the living room.

"No, I'm not gonna surprise you. It's just I can have the implant taken out at any time and I would be able to get you pregnant that day with no problems. My doctor's office keeps track of it and they call me whenever it's getting low so I can have it replaced." I nodded as he kissed me gently on the lips.

"Good. So, I will get no surprises. We will know there is something wrong if I miss my period." He rolled his eyes before we sat on the couch and he held me in his arms.

"There would be something very wrong if that happens." I nodded as I sighed, snuggled into his safe, warm arms.

"If it does, Jake, don't just automatically assume that I cheated on you." He rolled his eyes before kissing my forehead.

"I know you would never do that." I smiled as he turned on the tv and we enjoyed our time alone together without prying eyes.

I sat in the living room with Rebecca as Jake, Quil, and Embry went to get all of his stuff from Billy's to fix up the master bedroom.

"So, Bell?" I turned and looked to her. It was the day before the wedding and I knew she had to be nervous about the fact that she was getting married tomorrow.

"What's up, Beck?" She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm pregnant." I gasped as she looked at me nervous.

"What? Are you serious?" She nodded and looked sad.

"Yeah, I found out this morning and Embry wasn't exactly thrilled like I thought he would be." I gasped and grabbed her hand.

"Oh, honey. How do you feel about it?" She shrugged a little bit.

"I was very happy about it until I told him. He freaked out, like over the level of high school drama freak out." I nodded as she took a deep breath. "He thinks we aren't ready for a baby so he wants me to abort my pregnancy." I gasped loudly as I heard the engine of the truck coming back and Quil howling out. I stood up and walked out the door, Rebecca close behind. I ran out to door to the truck.

"Embry?" He jumped off the truck and I swung at him, punching him across the face. He hit the ground and Jake quickly grabbed me, holding me back.

"Whoa, Bella! What's going on?" I growled at Embry as he looked shocked.

"You piece of shit!" Jake gasped as Quil stood off to the side as an innocent bystander.

"What the fuck, Bella!" Embry groaned as he stood up and I wiggled against Jake's grip.

"I'm gonna kick your motherfucking ass!" I yelled at him and then continued. "How dare you fucking say that shit to her the day before your fucking wedding!" Jake's grip loosened a little and Embry looked shocked.

"She told you?" He looked towards the door and saw Rebecca standing there, hugging her chest.

"Of course she told me! How dare you tell her to have an abortion!" Jake finally released my arms and I punched him again. "If she wants to have that baby, it's her fucking choice to make! Anyone who wants to have a child should have that right. You need to fucking suck it up and put on your big boy pants because tomorrow you are fucking getting married and you're going to be a fucking father. Deal with it!" I yelled as I shook out my hand from punching him.

Embry suddenly looked ashamed and walked over to Rebecca as Jake looked at me.

"He got her pregnant?" I nodded as I held my hand, groaning.

"Fuck that hurt!" He grabbed my wrist and looked at my hand, seeing only my knuckles were red.

"It will be alright, honey. You hit him pretty hard." I nodded and hugged myself to him.

"He deserved it. No should have someone trying to tell them they can't keep their child if they want to." He nodded and looked over at them talking, a slight scowl forming on his face, and then he looked back at me, thoughtful.

"You seem very passionate about that. I know it can't be from experience so can I ask why?" I nodded and gulped.

"Long story short, my mom didn't want me and my dad did. He fought hard to keep her from having an abortion with me. He got a court order that made her mental unable to make her own medical decisions. If someone wants to be a parent, they should be able to." He nodded as he kissed my bad hand.

"'Thats terrible." I nodded as I grabbed his hand with mine.

"Just don't ever try to tell me I have to have an an abortion or I'll do the same to you that I did to Embry." He chuckled before giving me a kiss. Him and Qul started to unload his stuff from the truck while I watched Rebecca and Embry continue to talk until Rebecca came over to me.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Bell." I nodded and gave her a hug. "You didn't have to hit him though." I giggled before pulling back.

"I'm very passionate about stuff like that. Sorry if I bloodied him up the day before your wedding." She giggled.

"Only a few bruises, but what you said to him really hit a nerve and knocked some sense into him. I've never had someone stand up for me like that before." I nodded and hugged her again.

"You're my friend, Rebecca. I will always stand up for you." She nodded as we went inside. Soon, the guys were finished setting up and they came into the living room. Rebecca had been nice enough to get me some ice for my hand so I sat there with it on my hand.

"That is one hell of a right hook, Bella!" Quil exclaimed as he sat down and Jake rubbed my waist?

"That's what happens when your dad is the Chief of Police. My dad made sure I could throw a punch that would cause some damage." Embry chuckled as he sat next to Rebecca. "Don't make me do that again, Embry. Next time, I won't be so nice." He chuckled as he rubbed his cheek.

"That's what you call being nice?" I shrugged as Jake chuckled.

"Well, we guys should probably get going." Quil said before standing up with Embry and Jake. I stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked and he smirked at me.

"Well, the wedding is tomorrow. You girls are staying here and I'm going to stay with Embry at his house. Our own little bachelor and bachelorette parties." I rolled my eyes and quickly kissed him.

"Are you sure?" He chuckled as he pulled me close, kissing me passionately.

"Get a room!" Quil yelled and I giggled.

"Rebecca is the one that put this together. Don't worry, honey. We are just going to be hanging out and watching tv." I nodded as he released me. "I love you." I smiled as Quil made kissing noises.

"I love you, too." They left and me and Rebecca spent the rest of the night eating Chinese food and watching CSI reruns.

We went to sleep early and I had dreams of getting to sleep next to my Jake.


	11. Chapter 10: THE END

Chapter Ten

"Bella!" I was awoken by Rebecca yelling my name and I groaned.

"Are you really waking me up at seven in the morning, Rebecca?" She came bouncing in and giggled.

"Of course, the wedding is at ten! Rachel should be here in thirty minutes. I am brewing coffee and breakfast is already done. Come on before I start having morning sickness." I rolled my eyes and rolled out of bed.

"Okay, okay! I'm up. I think I need to take some Pepto. My stomach is killing me from that Chinese food." She nodded and ran to the cabinet, grabbing the bottle, before handing it to me.

"Here you go and let's get this show on the road." She spoke in the normal Rebecca enthusiasm I always expected. I was just glad I wasn't getting the bridezilla Rebecca.

I took some of the Pepto and went to the kitchen. I grabbed the plate of food she had made for me and I started to eat. I finished quickly and jumped into the shower. I washed all over and shaved in all the right places before getting out and wrapping a towel around myself.

Rebecca jumped in the shower as Rachel arrived with three garment bags and I started to blow dry my hair.

"I've already showered and I've got all three dresses here. After you finish blow drying your hair, I'll do your hair and makeup." I nodded as I tried to hurry it along.

Rebecca was out of the shower before I was done blow drying my hair and started towel drying. She went into the guest room and started her work as Rachel followed her. As soon as I finished blow drying my hair, I slipped on my Indian dress and went to the room where Rachel and Rebecca were.

Rachel was braiding one side of Rebecca's head and I did the same on the other. We twisted the two braids around each other and wrapped a hair tie around her hair.

"Your hair looks wonderful, Rebecca." She smiled as Rachel pulled me to the side, making me sit on the bed.

"You are next." I giggled as she pulled out her makeup bag and got to work on my face.

Rebecca fidgeted as I drove slowly towards the beach with Rachel in the backseat.

"Don't be nervous. Everything is going to be fine." She nodded as I parked in front of the aisle and turned to her. "Take a deep breath, Rebecca." She nodded and did as I said before I handed her the bouquet.

"Okay. I'm ready." I nodded as I got out of the car.

"They're here!" I heard the crowd yell and everyone stood up as I saw Jake, Embry, and Paul come into view. I was surprised by their attire and found myself ogling Jake's chest before I opened Rebecca's door, helping her out. Billy rolled over and Rebecca placed her hand on his shoulder as they stood off to the side.

Rachel walked over to Paul and he walked her down the aisle before I wrapped my arm around Jake's, smiling at him. We slowly walked down the aisle happily.

"I missed you last night." He chucked gently as we glanced at each other.

"I missed you, too, baby. Don't worry. Once this is all over, you will have me all to yourself." I giggled and smirked as we made it to the end of the aisle and went our separate ways, standing off to the side of the priest.

I looked down the aisle and watched as Rebecca walked down, hand on Billy's shoulder, and she was smiling at Embry. I looked to see him smirking at her. Soon, she joined Embry and Billy moved to the bride's side of the wedding. Jake winked at me and I blushed as Rebecca handed me her bouquet.

I had tuned out everything as Jake and I exchanged looks through the whole thing.

Everything seemed perfect for Rebecca's wedding no matter how hectic this past month has been.

Soon, they said their 'I do' and everyone cheered. I handed Rebecca back the bouquet as I clapped and they walked down the aisle.

We all walked the short distance to the Council Hall for the reception where we had to do that dance. I enjoyed doing it with Jake and he was making silly faces the whole time.

When we finished the dance, me and Jake sat at the table with Embry, Rebecca, Rachel, and Paul. I cuddled into Jake's arm as Embry and Rebecca got up, grabbing the microphone before tapping it.

"Can we please have your attention?" Rebecca spoke into the microphone while Embry stood by her. "We would like to thank all of you for sharing our special day with us, but we also have a very special announcement to make." I smiled, knowing what announcement that would be. "Embry and I are expecting our first child." The crowd gasped and I could see the shock on Billy's face.

I started a clap since everyone just stayed silent and soon the crowd joined in while Rebecca smiled happily.

"Nice one, baby." I nodded as I gave Jake a sweet kiss and I saw my dad in the crowd, getting up from his seat at his table.

"Oh, Jesus." I said and stood up from my chair, walking over to him. He smirked at me sweetly. "Hi, dad."

"Hey, Bells. I'm surprised you didn't come see me once you got in town." I sighed as I twirled my braid.

"I'm sorry, dad. I've just been trying to avoid Mom." He nodded as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you." I felt tears fill my eyes as I looked behind me to see Jake walking over.

"I missed you, dad." He nodded and smirked at Jake.

"Hey, Jacob. How are you?" He shook his hand as Jake placed his other one on my back.

"I'm great, Charlie. How are you?" He shrugged as he analyzed the closeness between me and Jake.

"I couldn't complain. I'm just glad I finally got to see my daughter and you seem very happy, Bells." I nodded as I smiled.

"I am happy, dad. I haven't been this happy in a long time, if I ever was this happy before." He chuckled and nodded.

"Well, I'm glad. Don't be a stranger, though." I nodded as I gave him another hug and he went to his seat.

"He seems suspicious?" Jake said and I shrugged.

"He always is." He chuckled before giving me a sweet kiss.

"I'm gonna run back to the house and change into something more comfortable." I nodded and kissed him again.

"I love you." He chuckled gently before shaking his head.

"I love you, too, baby." He walked out as I saw Rebecca getting up to toss the bouquet. I was quickly shoved into the crowd of girls trying to catch it along with Rachel. Everyone was fighting with each other as Rebecca threw it and it landed directly in Rachel's hands without her trying to fight for it.

She looked shocked and I giggled.

"I guess we know which Black is getting hitched next." I giggled as she rolled her eyes and I saw Paul walk over to Rachel while I made my way back to my seat. Rebecca sat next to me and I laughed as Rachel started a long conversation with him.

"Looks like Paul might have a place in Rachel's heart soon." Rebecca gasped and looked towards the two, talking it up. We could see Paul extend his hand to Rachel and they moved to the dance floor.

"That would definitely be something. She would have reason to stay here then." I nodded with a giggle as I saw Jake walk back in wearing a white dress shirt, dress slacks, and nice dress shoes.

"Don't be mad, but Jake was too uncomfortable so he went home to change." She nodded as she smiled. He walked over and sat next to me, giving me a sweet kiss.

"Miss me?" I shrugged as I giggled.

"Maybe, but you definitely missed something." I pointed to Rachel and Paul on the dance floor, laughing together. "Rachel caught the bouquet." He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hell, she is definitely going to have her hands full with him." I giggled as he pulled me into his side, kissing my cheek.

"Some would say the same thing about you, Jake." He laughed as he grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor. We talked and laughed as we danced until everyone had started to sit down to eat, but we stayed together.

"How are you enjoying this?" I shrugged a little as I smiled at him.

"I only can hope my wedding will be this nice." He chuckled and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I will make sure it is, Bells." I giggled a little.

"You still can see yourself marrying me after everything that has happened since I got here?" He nodded as he smirked.

"Most definitely. I love you for exactly who you are and that will never change. I always have and this different side of you I have seen has only made my love for you grow. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and of us to have a good sized family together." I rolled my eyes.

"You are going to need to be more specific than that, Jake. You still haven't told me what you see in a family of ours." He chuckled a little.

"I will when the time comes for that discussion." He placed his finger under my chin and stared into my eyes. "For now, it's just you and me and I want to enjoy this wonderful time we have together until marriage and family is added into the mix." I nodded and pressed my lips to his sweetly.

I could wait to hear about it because I knew that someday that conversation would come and we would get everything we dreamed of. As long as I had Jake by my side, I knew anything was possible and we would live a long and happy life together.

Forever.

THE END


End file.
